No Estás Solo
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: Hoy me desperte, ella era mi mundo pero yo no era más el suyo, duele, duele mucho, ella tiene a alguien más, me siento vacío, la necesito, duele verlos juntos, duele ver que ella es feliz con alguien más, duele por muchas razones... necesito que alguien me rescate, necesito que alguien me saque del pozo, no quiero estar solo en esto... dices que tú sonrisa la provoco yo...
1. Nueva Mañana

**N/A**

**Estuve ausente un tiempo porque mis ideas no se organizaban pero ya lo están, he decidido hacer esta nueva historia que tiene algunos toques personales, de verdad espero que la acepten.**

**Es más o menos un universo alterno, no por completo pero tiene destellos del mismo, espero que la reciban bien y me brinden su apoyo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Princes Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Hoy me desperte, ella era mi mundo pero yo no era más el suyo, duele, duele mucho, ella tiene a alguien más, me siento vacío, la necesito, duele verlos juntos, duele ver que ella es feliz con alguien más, duele por muchas razones... necesito que alguien me rescate, necesito que alguien me saque del pozo, no quiero estar solo en esto... dices que tú sonrisa la provoco yo pero después lloras, ahora mismo estas llorando, no te entiendo, los "te amo" que le dije a ella nunca seran tuyos, nunca... nunca digas nunca porque yo esperare...

* * *

**No Estás Solo  
**

**Capítulo 1: Nueva Mañana**

- ¿Q-Qué? - un chico de cabello pelirrojo procesaba lo que su novia le acababa de decir, tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto justo el día de su aniversario... estaba terminando con él, así sin más, no, no podía ser cierto - Lo siento... me enamore de alguien más - comento ella con la mirada baja, un hueco se hizo presente en su corazón, ¿de alguien más?, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de ello? - Dime que es una broma - susurro con miedo en su voz y dolor, demasiado dolor.

Su novia castaña negó con la cabeza, era su segundo año en la universidad, llevaban siendo novios desde su primer año de secundaria, él se había encargado de que nunca le faltara nada, de que nunca se olvidara de que la amaba, siempre era detallista, llegaba puntual a sus citas, Dios le había demostrado demasiado cuanto la amaba, era injusto lo que le estaba haciendo y mucho más porque no era justo que le dijera que se había enamorado de alguien más cuando él siempre la había tratado como el ser más importante en su vida, incluso más que a Sakuno, su mejor amiga.

- Lo siento de verdad Marui - aseguro ella colocandose de pie para acercarse a donde se encontraba sentado, se escuchaban los sonidos de las aves, las risas de los niños pero él solo escuchaba como su corazón se rompía por completo - No te vayas - pidio mientras la tomaba de la mano, ella solo le sonrió para besar su frente y dar media vuelta, no lloraba, Dios ella no estaba llorando, él solo quería llorar, llegar a su casa y correr a su habitación para meterse dentro de sus edredones, dolía demasiado, en verdad.

No salía ningún sonido de sus labios, su garganta parecía no funcionar, quería gritarle que no se marchara pero no, no podía ser, ella ya se marchaba, la vio alejarse, no miraba hacía donde se encontraba, no vio cuanto tiempo paso, no escucho nada más, solo escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos alejandose cada vez más y más, no veía nada que pasaba... no se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a llover, nada de nada, solo podía escuchar que se había enamorado de alguien más, eso no podía ser cierto, ella lo amaba.

Dolía como si estuviera nadando en hielo, claro que nunca lo iba a demostrar o al menos eso pensaba, las gotas de lluvia se escuchaban con suavidad, mañana tenía un exámen en la universidad no podía darse el lujo de resfriarse pero al parecer así iba a ser, de pronto dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre su cabello, alzo la mirada y se encontro con esa sonrisa que en estos momentos odiaba más que nada en el mundo, él no quería que nadie le sonriera, odiaba que ella sonriera como si no hubiera un mañana quiza por eso había puesto tierra de por medio.

- Mañana tienes un exámen, no creo que quieras faltar - su voz, su maldita voz era lo que más detestaba porque la que hasta hace unos momentos era su pareja detestaba igualmente, se levanto y ella de inmediato retrocedio con la sombrilla en un gesto de nerviosismo, siempre lograba esa reacción en ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto con un tono frío, nunca le hablaría así porque era su mejor amiga pero desde que comenzo a salir con Yura dejo de hablarle, dejo de verla solo a ella, dejo de ser importante en su vida.

- P-Pase hace dos horas por aquí y te vi, estabas solo, cuando llegue a casa comenzo a llover así que volví - contesto como si nada aún sin mirarlo, él odiaba esa maldita debilidad que por instinto poseía Sakuno, era como un cervatillo que estaba aprendiendo a caminar, le daba asco el solo pensar que había gente como ella, nunca en su vida había tenido esos pensamientos pero el haber terminado con Yura estaba sacando ese aire que creía olvidado, dio un largo suspiro para verla con calma, tenía ropa fresca.

Era un año menor que él, asistía a primero de la universidad estudiando gastronomía, siempre le había gustado, desde que era una niña o eso recordaba - Vuelve a casa - señalo mordazmente y ella negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba, sus ojos mostraban ese ángel puro que poseía, brillaban con luz propia, eran de color caoba mientras que su cabello era cobrizo, este se encontraba rizado y peinado en una coleta baja, era hermosa, ahora entendía porque Seiichi, su amigo gustaba de ella, no sabía que relación tenían y poco le importaba.

- E-Estás mal, esta lloviendo - comento casi en un susurro y él solo sonrió, como odiaba que se comportara así con él, odiaba que se preocupara demasiado por su persona, no iba con ella o al menos eso pensaba - ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Desde hace mucho tiempo que no somos nada, el que te vea en el campus y medio salude no es nada, absolutamente nada - ataco este y la sintió tensarse, adoraba esa reacción, siempre había pensado que sentía algo por la cobriza pero no era nada, nada comparado con el amor de Yura.

- L-Lo sé... solo quería ver si estabas bien, sabes que siempre estare para ti, cualquier cosa que necesites - hablo ella con suavidad y solto un bufido, como le molestaba que siempre tratara de consolar a las personas, le sacaba de quicio que se preocupara por él cuando no eran nada, ni siquiera conocidos porque hace mucho que habían dejado de serlo - ¿Cualquier cosa qué necesite? ¿Si en este momento te pido que me dejes tener relaciones contigo para desahogarme qué dirías? ¿Si en este momento te tomo del brazo, te arrastro hasta mi auto, conduzco hasta un motel qué harías? - pregunto con calma.

La observo temblar, lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, era tan ilusa por pensar que algún día habría algo entre ellos, es decir, no iba a negar que era bien parecida pero no le gustaba - A-Aceptaría, lo que necesites siempre encontrare la manera de dartelo - contesto a sus preguntas en un susurro bajando por completo la mirada, sonrió, bien, si eso quería, aparto la sombrilla de ella para cerrarla, Sakuno temblo al sentir la lluvia más no se quejo, la tomo del antebrazo para comenzar a arrastrarla hacía su auto, si eso quería pues entonces estaba bien.

* * *

La cobriza no decía nada, solo se dejaba llevar, lo amaba demasiado que era capaz de soportar sus tonos de voz cuando se dirigía hacía ella e incluso iba a soportar el calentar su cama o la cama donde irían por unos instantes porque él lo necesitaba, lo amaba, sin embargo, siempre dolía que le hablara de esa manera, que la utilizara para cosas como esas pero no se quejaba porque él era su todo, lo había amado desde que eran niños pero cuando él encontro a su persona especial todo se acabo, la relación que poseían se termino por completo.

- Estas a tiempo de salir corriendo - alzo la mirada y observo el auto del pelirrojo que se llevo a la boca con toda la calma del mundo una paleta, siempre le habían gustado los dulces, siempre - ¡Sakuno! - ambos voltearon la cabeza y observaron a Seiichi corriendo a donde se encontraban, Marui hizo una mueca de desagrado, no es que su amigo no le agradara pero estaba molestando sus planes - H-Hola - saludo ella con una leve reverencia a lo que el pelirrojo solo encarno una ceja, odiaba que siempre fuera tan cortés.

- Te vas a resfriar - señalo este mientras se despojaba de su suéter para colocarselo por los hombros, ella se sonrojo y él solo bufo, odiaba que fuera tan pura - Interrumpes algo importante Seiichi - comento mordazmente y este lo miro con furia mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novia Bunta? - pregunto este apartando con cuidado a Sakuno de su lado, el guardián de su presa, Dios como lo estaba odiando en estos momentos - Me dejo - contesto como si no le importara aunque no era así porque la amaba demasiado.

- Lo siento pero si nos disculpas, ella y yo tenemos cosas que hacer - tomo de la mano a Sakuno que lo miro por unos segundos y solo solto un suspiro, se acerco a donde ellos para deshacer ese agarre ante la sorpresa de los dos - Es al revés, tengo cosas pendientes con ella - su amigo estaba tratando de procesar a que se refería con ello cuando condujo a la cobriza hacía su auto - Sube, no tengo todo el día - una vez ella estuvo dentro emprendio la marcha, miro por el retrovisor al ojilila que desperto de su pequeño trance cuando escucho el sonido del motor.

De inmediato el celular de ella comenzo a sonar, la vio tomarlo entre sus manos, antes de que contestara se lo quito bruscamente y lo hecho en los asientos traseros, tal y como había dicho no tenía todo el día, tenía que estudiar además de que necesitaba encontrar la manera en la que Yura regresara a su lado, por el momento solo se iba a quitar el estrés que sentía con Sakuno.

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta habían llegado al hotel, un buen hotel porque él podía costearlo, ventajas de venir de una familia adinera igual que Sakuno, antes de darse cuenta la tenía en la cama mientras mordía con un poco de fuerza sus labios, mucho antes de procesar la idea la despojo de su ropa de manera brutal, quiza nunca le había pasado por la cabeza estar haciendo eso con ella, no le paso por la cabeza sentirla temblar, no le paso por la cabeza las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos cuando le arrebato la virginidad.

Eso era sorprendente, sabía que tenía una amistad muy buena con Seiichi y había pensado que entre ellos había algo más pero no, no era así, era todo lo contrario, la sintio aferrarse a las sábanas, él odiaba que durante el acto lo abrazaran, antes de empezar se lo había dicho así que ella no lo estaba tocando, ese privilegio solo lo tenía Yura, nadie más, se concentro solo en él, no pensó en ella en lo absoluto, una vez hubo terminado salio de ella para caminar a la ducha, poco le importo si estaba bien porque después de todo ella misma había accedido a eso.

Después de media hora salio y la observo con los ojos cerrados, si se había quedado dormida era su problema, salio de allí como si nada, pago por la habitación todo el día y salio para abordar el auto, emprendio la marcha hacía su casa puesto que tenía que estudiar para su exámen, no podía faltar ese día porque la calificación era el 70% de esa materia, reprobar no era una opción.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron por las persianas despertando poco a poco a Sakuno, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía una leve mordida en el hombro derecho además de que sentía el sabor métalico en sus labios, no fue consciente de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió sus mejillas mojadas, siempre había soñado con que su primera vez fuera con el hombre que amaba, al menos en ese aspecto estaba bien pero no había estado bien que no fuera especial, que la tratara como poca cosa, dolía demasiado.

Se levanto y cayo al suelo de inmediato, no podía ni siquiera con su propio peso, sentía las piernas de gelatina, sus labios dolían un poco, camino como pudo al sanitario, su aspecto no era mejor, era una nueva mañana pero ella no lo sentía así, miro la hora en su reloj, lo bueno era que tenía clases hasta el medio día, se adentro en la ducha sintiendo como el agua lavaba su primera experiencia en el acto carnal del amor, quería olvidarla porque no había sido como ella siempre había soñado, había sido con Marui pero eso solo incrementaba su dolor.

Poco a poco se deslizo en los azulejos del sanitario abrazandose a sus rodillas, el dolor era demasiado, se sentía utilizada en todos los aspectos, solo dejo que el llanto fluyera.

* * *

Marui estaciono su auto en la universidad, bajo colocandose los lentes y entonces sus ojos se abrieron, agradecía que tuviera lentes, su novia, el amor de su vida estaba besando a Niou, ¡su amigo!, ¡su compañero de equipo en tenis!, ¿qué diablos?, tuvo que controlarse para no ir donde él y romperle cada hueso de su cuerpo, tomo aire y trato de seguir con su camino, dolía ver que los labios de ella conectaban con los de alguien más, dolía ver que le regalaba esas sonrisas que siempre se había encargado de plasmar en su rostro.

- ¡Marui! - trono un poco su cuello para mirar hacía donde ella lo saludaba con una mano en el aire siendo vista por algunas personas por no decir todas las que caminaban, era obvio, eran la pareja del momento en el campus y el verla a ella sin él sería el chisme de la nueva mañana por no decir del año, saludo como pudo a su ex novia que le lanzo un beso al aire para voltear donde Niou, "te amo" leyo en sus labios, esas palabras eran suyas, no podían ser para el imitador, no podían, se contuvo para no ir en busca de pelea.

Camno hasta que alguien choco con su espalda, dio media vuelta dispuesto a decirle tres cosas a esa persona pero guardo silencio al ver a Sakuno tratando de tomar aire - L-Lo siento - se disculpo agitada alzando la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron al verlo, la sintio dar un paso hacía atrás instintivamente, su expresión era de miedo y dolor, jamás la había visto de esa manera, bueno, solo una vez y aquella ocasión él se había encargado de colocar la misma expresión, iba a decirle tres verdades cuando la vio retroceder y salir corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Dio media vuelta y la observo chocar con más personas pero igual seguía corriendo, por lo general ella se hubiera quedado disculpando pero al parecer hoy no era sí, le resto importancia, ella no le importaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

Doblo el pasillo mientras retenía las lágrimas cuando fue jalada de la mano con suavidad, se encontro con ese aroma que bien conocía y dejo caer sus libros al suelo mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Seiichi, este solo la sujeto con fuerza mientras ella daba rienda suelta al dolor que sentía - Pequeña... ¿qué hiciste? - pregunto este en un susurro y ella solo lloro más fuerte, se sentía culpable en todos los sentidos, en primera porque había roto sus convicciones de entregarse a su esposo, al amor de su vida.

Pero no era su culpa que el amor de su vida fuera justamente Marui, en el corazón no se mandaba, ella había luchado tanto por olvidarlo cuando él le dijo que era odiosa, que no quería volver a hablarle más de tres palabras pero no lo había conseguido por el contrario el amor crecio, odiaba a su corazón por aferrarse a alguien que tenía novia, que la amaba porque bien sabía que Bunta no la quería, él mismo le había dejado en claro que ni siquiera eran conocidos, era injusto que la persona que siempre la hacía sonreir aunque no lo supiera fuera justamente la persona que la hiciera derramar las más amargas lágrimas.

* * *

El pasillo estaba completamente deshabitado cuando observo a Yura guardando sus cosas en su casillero, el imitador no estaba, no dudo en acercarse hasta donde ella ganandose un respingo de parte de la persona que más amaba - Te amo, no importa que tú no me ames tenía que decirtelo, eres lo más importante en mi vida, te amo y sabes que luchare por ti - ella solo le sonrió a manera de disculpa, abrio los labios pero el sonido de unos libros cayendo al suelo los distrajo a ambos, Marui miro a Sakuno que trataba de levantarlos con manos temblorosas.

La iba a matar, eso iba a hacer - Nos vemos después - Yura salio de allí huyendo mientras la cobriza hacía lo mismo pero eso no se iba a quedar así, corrio donde ella para detenerla por el brazo siendo consciente de que la lastimaba, la estrello contra un casillero escuchando su quejido - M-Me lastimas - susurro ella con voz temblorosa, podía sentir el miedo que le tenía, eso solo incrementaba su deseo de querer acabar con ella - No mientas, siempre has deseado esto o ¿me equivoco? - pregunto con calma mientras su mano viajaba hacía su cadera.

La sintió tratando de removerse - N-No te equivocas pero no quiero esto así, detente... y-yo t-te a-mo - pidio en un susurro inaudible que solo lograba sacarlo más de quicio, estrello su puño en el casillero escuchando el grito de miedo de ella - Vete, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme, lo que paso ayer fue horrible, no sirves ni siquiera para complacer a alguien, no me mires, los "te amo" son solo de Yura nunca van a ser tuyos, no quiero amarte y no va a suceder, ¡vete! - le grito con furia mientras ella lloraba.

Escucho sus pasos veloces y sonrió tranquilo, no, él no iba a ser el único lastimado, alguien más iba a salir lastimado, no iba a ser el único hundiendose en el pozo, Sakuno iba a caer con él, al menos eso iba a calmar un poco el dolor... solo un poco.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero me apoyen. **


	2. Guardián

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Princes Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Guardián  
**

La cobriza corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, Dios dolía demasiado, era horrible que la persona que amaba la tratara de esa manera, tropezo con varias personas pero poco le importo, solo quería alejarse cuanto antes de allí, no quería saber nada de nadie durante un tiempo, siguio corriendo, doblo por un pasillo que llevaba a una biblioteca, nunca nadie iba allí así que el llorar en ese lugar era su mejor opción porque si Seiichi llegaba a verla en ese estado iría en busca de Marui armando una pelea que era lo único que deseaba evitar en ese momento.

Subio unas escaleras doblando de nueva cuenta un pasillo hasta que choco con alguien, cayo al suelo en una caída un tanto aparatosa puesto que las escaleras estaban a tan solo centímetros, cerro los ojos sintiendo que alguien la tomaba de la cadera tratando de que no se golpeara más de lo necesario, rodaron por los escalones y ella solo se aferro a algo, no supo a que pero no se solto de allí, cuando dejaron de caer abrio con cuidado los ojos mirando a un chico de cabello plateado que la miraba con suma preocupación aunque ella estaba más preocupada por él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto este con una mueca de dolor, ella miro sus manos que estaban hechas puños en la camisa del chico que respiraba con dificultad, lo mínimo que debio de haberse lastimando fueron las costillas, de inmediato bajo la mirada con una mueca de miedo - L-Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto apartandose un poco, intento levantarse pero cayo al suelo, al parecer se había lastimado el tobillo, el chico la sostuvo con cuidado antes de golpearse de nueva cuenta contra el suelo pero hizo una mueca de dolor horrible.

Entonces fue cuando lo miro e hizo una mueca de espanto llevandose las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de quien era... Ootori Chotarou, capitán del equipo de futbol de la universidad, miembro del equipo de tenis, vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, futuro heredero de la Coorp. Holding dedicada a varias ramas del mundo industrial, modelo en sus tiempos libres, asediado por miles de chicas, estaba muerta en pocas palabras, sus fans la iban a matar si algo malo le había sucedido, este al ver su cara solo rió un poco encarnando las cejas, si que se había lastimado.

- ¡O-Oh por Dios! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Debo llevarte a la enfermería! - se iba a levantar pero este la sostuvo por la muñeca negando con la cabeza, no podía levantarse del todo y ella tampoco - Ninguno de los dos estamos en condiciones, llamare a uno de mis amigos, tranquila, fue un accidente - aseguro este haciendose un poco adelante, estaba recargado en la pared con las piernas abiertas y ella entre las mismas, tecleo algo con rápidez para guardar de nueva cuenta su celular, le sonrió amablemente cuando ella esperaba que le gritara.

- Me llamo Ootori, ¿cómo te llamas tú? - pregunto inclinando un poco la cabeza, ella bajo la mirada, la iba a odiar, ya se veía siendo acosada por sus fans, su vida en la universidad estaba contada - R-Riuzaky Sakuno - contesto mordiendose un poco el labio, este la tomo del mentón con suavidad para sonreirle, ahora entendía porque era asediado por las chicas, tenía una linda sonrisa - Un gusto Sakuno - se escuchaban algunos pasos y tuvo miedo de pronto - ¡Ootori! ¡Ootori! - suspiro un poco escuchando la voz de varios chicos, al menos no eran mujeres.

Antes de darse cuenta tres chicos estaban allí a su lado mirandolos espantados - ¡¿Q-Qué sucedio?! - pregunto un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro alarmado al verlos a los dos en el suelo - Fue un accidente, ella venía caminando, yo corriendo y termine por chocar con ella así que ambos rodamos, fue mi culpa - aseguro con una leve sonrisa, ella volteo la cabeza mirandolo consternada, no entendía porque mentía, quiza sabía que le preocupaba a ella el ser agradedida pero no por eso tenía que mentirle.

- ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no corras por los pasillos! - grito un chico de lentes mientras caminaba donde él para agacharse a su altura con una mirada furiosa - Lo siento - se disculpo pero este solo golpeo su cabeza con la mano abierta - No puedes caminar así que supongo que tendremos que cargarte al igual que a la dama - Ootori asintió con la cabeza, un chico de cabello castaño que tenía una gorra la llamo al tocarla por el hombro mientras miraba al peliplateado con una mirada de muerte que provoco la risa de este mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Sube - asintió dando media vuelta para aferrarse al cuello de este que paso las manos por sus rodillas para alzarla con cuidado, gimio de dolor cuando sintio un dolor punzante en su muñeca derecha y en su espalda, ladeo un poco la cabeza mirando al chico peliplateado que se sostuvo del chico de lentes mientras otro de cabello negro lo ayudaba a levantarse - Seras imbécil, cuando Atobe se entere veras como te deja peor - hablo este y Ootori solo sonrió negando con la cabeza - Lo siento pero en verdad fue un accidente, llegaba tarde - se encogio de hombros restandole importancia al asunto.

- ¡Pero lo peor es que te llevaste a la pobre chica, deberas disculparte como es debido después! - alardeo el chico de cabello castaño que la cargaba - Lo hare Shishido-san - aseguro cuando comenzaron a caminar, iban lentamente puesto que este no podía y a cada paso que daba tensaba la mandíbula en un claro gesto de dolor, Sakuno solo deseaba desaparecer, iba a morir muy jóven de eso si que estaba segura.

* * *

Guardo sus últimas cosas en el casillero cerrandolo con fuerza, estaba molesto con Sakuno, siempre interrumpía los momentos más importantes de su vida, quiza no era cuestión de agarrarsela contra ella pero así veía las cosas, salio caminando por el campus cuando noto a unas chicas gritando histéricamente, lo que le faltaba, lo menos que quería era escuchar esos gritos de fans locas en esos momentos pero algo llamo su atención, el grupito de las locas se fue apartando dejando ver a su enemigo número uno, Ootori Chotarou, como lo detestaba.

Ese chico era su némesis por decirlo así, no lo toleraba en lo absoluto, al parecer estaba lastimado por la manera en que el grupo de sus tontos amigos lo ayudaban pero entonces fue su turno de quedarse de piedra, Sakuno estaba siendo cargada por el esúpido de Shishido, odiaba a ese grupito más que a nada en el mundo aunque fueran sus compañeros en el equipo de tenis de la universidad, se pregunto que hacía ella con ellos, camino un poco más hasta colocarse delante de todos, la cobriza no se había dado cuenta de su presencia puesto que estaba recostada sobre la espalda del tipo.

- ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado Marui? - pregunto Ootori con una sonrisa, miro hacía los lados, nadie del grupito de las locas estaba ya aunque muchos ojos veían la escena a lo lejos, sonrió un poco - ¿A quién debo agradecerle el verte lastimado? - pregunto con burla ganandose miradas de odio de los amigos del peliplateado lo que solo incremento su felicidad - Fue un accidente con Sakuno-san, en serio apartate, ella se encuentra mal y quiero llegar cuanto antes a la enfermería - en ese momento no supo porque pero miro a la chica que seguía sin mirarlo, apostaba que ya sabía que él estaba allí.

No entendio porque se preocupo un poco por ella, no lo entendía, no le agradaba estaba seguro de ello - La llevare yo así que bajala de tu espalda - miro a Shishido que encarno una ceja como no creyendo lo que estaba diciendo, él tampoco lo creía, escucho la risa de Ootori lo que comenzo a sacarlo de sus casillas - El accidente lo tuvo conmigo, es mi responsabilidad - indico a sus amigos con la mirada que continuaran con su camino, miro a Sakuno que ni siquiera le dedico una mirada y antes de darse cuenta caminaba detrás del grupo.

Su cuerpo se mando por si solo porque jalo del brazo con brutalidad a Shishido que no controlo el peso con una sola mano de la chica provocando que terminara en el suelo, ella grito de dolor, eso no había salido como lo tenía planeado - ¡Eres un animal! - le grito Akaya mirandolo con furia, era una de esas personas que no toleraban que le hicieran daño a las personas sobretodo si eran chicas - ¡¿Estás bien?! - pregunto Shishido corriendo donde Sakuno que tenía ambas manos sobre su cadera mientras se mordía el labio en un gesto de dolor claramente.

Iba a ir donde ella pero el puño que se impacto sobre su mejilla se lo prohibio terminantemente, Ootori tambaleandose lo sujeto por su camisa con un gesto de furia - No se que relación tienes con ella, poco me importa pero intenta acercarte un milímetro más de lo debido y te rompo la cara, desde hoy, en este mismo momento me declaro su guardián así que alejate de ella Marui - dio media vuelta con una mano en las costillas caminando donde Shishido sostenía a la cobriza de nueva cuenta, la miro sujetarse al cuello de ese sujeto y la furia bombardeo en su cuerpo, era en serio, odiaba a esos tipos.

* * *

Se encontraba recostada en la camilla, no enía heridas graves en la cadera gracias al cielo o su madre la hubiera reprendido seriamente, tenía una esguince de primera grado en la muñeca derecha, su espalda estaba bien igualmente solo tenía una leve hinchazón que se bajaría con el medicamento que el médico de la universidad le receto, al lado estaba Ootori aún siendo atendido - ¡Eso duele, tenga cuidado! - grito en un gesto de dolor cuando se escucho un golpe, lo más seguro es que hubiera sido golpeado por uno de sus amigos, no podía ver por la cortina que la enfermera había corrido puesto que este había sido obligado a quitarse la camisa y ella la blusa.

- ¡No le grites a la enfermera, pide disculpas! - grito uno de sus amigos y escucho las risas de sus amigos, sabía que él en cualquier momento no se comportaría así pero el dolor le ganaba, le dolía un poco la cabeza, el ver a Marui solo le había afectado más de lo previsto, se sentía dolida por la manera en la que había provocado que cayera de nueva cuenta, en verdad que con eso demostraba que la odiaba en serio, eso solo acrecentaba el dolor en su corazón, la cortina fue corrida y miro a los chicos que seguían riendo.

- Le informamos a sus padres de la caída, estaran aquí en veinte minutos - sentencio la enfermera haciendo una reverencia para salir de allí, ella no pensaba que en verdad sus padres fueran, lo más seguro era que mandarían a su chofer y listo, no más - Lo lamento hemos sido muy descorteses, mi nombre es Oshitari Yuushi - hablo un chico de lentes con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza, ella hizo lo mismo mientras sonreía - Me llamo Kirihara Akaya, un gusto - el chico de ojos verdes la saludo con una efusiva sonrisa.

- Shishido Ryou, un gusto - el chico que la había cargado sonrió y ella le devolvio la sonrisa - Riuzaky Sakuno, el gusto es mío - los tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al saber su nombre y ella se mordio el labio, lo menos que necesitaba era esa reacción - Si chicos ella es la modelo en la revista Lotty Free, la heredera de Coorp. Andra, la actriz que participo en una novela o como se llame, la inspiración del escritor más famoso de Japón para una saga de libros, la creadora de las cafeterías Mango Six, la dueña de las tres pastelerías más famosas de Japón, fin, cierren la boca - hablo con calma el peliplateado.

Ella ladeo la cabeza y lo observo con el torso descubierto aunque estaba vendado, seguro unas costillas se había roto, se mordio el labio sintiendose culpable por la caída - Debes disculparte como es debido - hablo Oshitari con un tono de reprimenda en la voz, este ladeo la cabeza pero asintió - ¿Te parece que me proporciones tú número de celular? - pregunto este y ella de inmediato tomo el celular para teclearlo y entregarselo de nueva cuenta, él no tenía nada que hacer, ella le debía más a él y se iba a encargar de pagarle.

- Te llamare - sentencio el peliplateado con una sonrisa sincera cuando la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una mujer rubia que corrio donde este para golpearlo con el puño en la cabeza y después abrazarlo mientras tomaba aire - Me diste un buen susto Chotarou - parecía su madre, el aludido solo rió un poco murmurando algo por lo bajo, la puerta se abrio de nueva cuenta dejando ver a su mayordomo con una sonrisa de disculpa, seguro una excusa por eso alzo la mano negando con la misma - El auto la espera - asintió mientras se sentaba en la cama y de un salto se colocaba de pie, su muñeca derecha estaba vendada y su tobillo igual, tomo las muletas que este le extendio y agradecio en silencio.

- Fue un gusto conocerlos pero necesito descansar, p-puedes llamarme cuando quieras y... lo siento de verdad - le sonrió a Ootori que asintió con la cabeza mientras la señora rubia la miraba con una ceja encarnada, salio de allí a como las muletas le permitían, solo quería descansar un poco.

* * *

Miro el auto y el alma se le fue a los pies, a su lado estaba Marui que la miraba fijamente, si fuera por ella saldría corriendo pero era obvio que su tobillo no se lo iba a permitir - En un momento subo - se dirigio a su mayordomo que asintió con la cabeza rodeando el auto para abordarlo, la cobriza lo miro fijamente, esperando a que hablara, lo menos que le apetecía en ese momento era tener una pelea con él, su cabeza dolía - ¿Cómo conoces a Ootori? - pregunto y algo dentro de ella se quebro, era una tonta por pensar que estaba preocupada por ella.

- Lo escuchaste tú mismo, me ayudo porque caí por las escaleras por mi culpa - fue todo lo que dijo y le sorprendio el no tartamudear delante de él porque siempre terminaba haciendolo, él lo noto por eso se acerco más, no podía retroceder así que solo lo miro quedarse cerca de su persona - No cabe duda de que eres tonta - quería golpearlo hasta medio matarlo pero se contuvo para solo mirarlo con la vista baja - V-Vete - pidio apretando las muletas y este la tomo con brusquedad del mentón obligandola por completo a que lo viera, la estaba lastimando con sus dedos.

- No quieres que lo haga, te encanta tenerme delante, te gusta que este al pendiente de ti, puedes mentirle a cualquier persona pero no a mí, te conozco desde niña, tú me amas, no te hagas la tonta pidiendo que me vaya porque no lo deseas ¿me equivoco? - se mordio el labio tratando de no llorar pero era demasiado, dolía horrible que la tratara de esa manera, como si fuera poca cosa a sus ojos, se había denigrado al hecho de ser solo un "acostón", lo había hecho porque él lo necesitaba y eso la había terminado por enterrar.

- Se valiente y grita que me vaya, no puedo creer que me pidas eso cuando ni tú te lo crees, en verdad eres tonta - las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, no tenía el valor suficiente como para gritarle, no podía porque era la persona que provocaba sus sonrisas pero al mismo tiempo era la que más daño le hacía - ¿Lo ves? ¡Lo ves! No puedes gritarme Sakuno - sentencio este mientras la volvía a tomar del mentón con fuerza, varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos, dolía que le dijera cosas como esas cuando estaba lastimada físicamente.

- ¿Podrías soltar a mi novia? Odio que la toquen - una mano la sujeto por el antebrazo para apartarla de Marui, se tambaleo por el peso de las muletas pero estas le fueron quitadas con un gesto rápido y de pronto se vio aprisionada por unas manos que pasaron por su cintura en un gesto gentil, Marui tenía los ojos abiertos y una clara expresión de furia - ¿Qué? - pregunto no creyendo lo que Ootori acababa de decir, este solo rió suavemente mientras besaba su cuello - Es mi novia, te dije antes que iba a ser su guardián, no pensaba revelar nuestra relación pero soy celoso - hablo claramente este con un tono leve de furia en su voz.

- Mientes porque tú querida novia ayer... - iba a decir algo pero su mirada vidriosa lo hizo guardar silencio, al menos no era tan despiadado como creía - Dilo, completalo Marui - lo reto este y el pelirrojo solo los miro con una sonrisa burlona - Con que poca cosa te conformas Ootori, tus espectativas deberían ser más altas, es una niña - volvio a morderse el labio ante esas palabras, claro que no era una niña, si pensaba que no era despiadado pues se equivocaba... de nueva cuenta, el agarre en su cintura se intensifico un poco.

- Al menos es una niña pero no una zorra como Yura - setencio fríamente este, Marui no se movio, creía que lo iba a golpear pero tan solo se encogio de hombros con la vista fija en ella - Puede que lo sea pero no lo creo porque ayer tú novia estuvo en mi cama, que tengan un lindo día - dicho esto continuo con su camino como si nada, ella temblo, eso había sido demasiado, no tenía porque decir eso, no tenía derecho - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Ootori sacandola de sus pensamientos, al parecer no le había puesto demasiada atención a lo que este acababa de decir.

- G-Gracias, no tenías que mentir - aseguro ella y este negó con la cabeza, se veía un poco mejor - Te dire esto, él no te iba a dejar en paz, nunca, por eso dije lo que dije, odio tener que decirte esto pero creo que lo mejor es que me sigas el juego, si Marui se entera de que mentí no iras tras de mí porque sabe que conmigo no puede pero ira trás de ti, sigue el juego Sakuno - pidio este, ella lo pensó de verdad que lo hizo, amaba a Marui pero no quería que fuera tras su cabeza por mentir o por participar en una mentira de Ootori.

Se sujeto de su camiso y lo beso en la mejilla con delicadeza asintiendo con la cabeza, era consciente de que miles de ojos los veían pero poco le importaba, lo hecho estaba hecho, había aceptado el juego, solo esperaba no arrepentirse porque entonces si que todo iba salir de mal en peor, lo bueno era que tenía un guardián, eso era lo mejor que le estaba pasando.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. ¡Basta!

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Princes Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¡Basta!  
**

- ¿Puedes caminar? - pregunto Ootori tomandola del mentón con suavidad para poder mirarla fijamente - S-Si - aseguro aunque su tobillo le dolía demasiado, el peliplateado le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza - No creo que me estes diciendo la verdad pero lamentablemente no puedo cargarte porque me duele una que otra costilla, de lo contrario no dejaría que caminaras - aseguro este y ella se sonrojo, parecía un caballero de la edad media, muy lindo sin duda alguna quiza esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales miles de chicas iban tras él.

- N-No te preocupes, es decir, fue mi culpa así que esta bien - fue entonces cuando lo miro, su look era demasiado cómodo, los pantalones de mezclilla se ajustaban a sus piernas y caderas, dejaban ver los bóxers que poseía además de que la camisa blanca le sentaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando ver su bien trabajado cuerpo, era lindo sin duda alguna, bueno lindo no... sexy sería la calificación perfecta - Te acompaño al auto - asintió mientras le entregaba las muletas con calma, la doctora había dicho que con aplicarse una pomada la hinchazón bajaría y mañana mismo no volvería a usarlas.

- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Marui? - pregunto de pronto y este la miro con una leve ceja encarnada, no debio haber tocado el tema en definitiva - Lo siento pero no puedo decirte eso, al menos no ahora - negó con la cabeza, estaba bien, no eran sus asuntos así que estaba bien, se detuvieron delante del auto y este abrio la puerta como todo un cabellero, se escucharon algunos gritos, los ojos de miles de alumnos estaban sobre ambos lo que solo la colocaba más que nerviosa, no sabía como comportarse ahora que era novia de Ootori.

- Oh que tonto soy, no te lo he pedido claramente - lo miro con confusión ante esa declaración puesto que en verdad no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando, lo observo acercarse a su oído y temblo - Quiza es tarde porque Marui ya lo sabe pero... ¿quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto con calma, a ella le causo risa que le preguntara eso cuando oficialmente ya lo eran pero sabía que se estaba esforzando por al menos dejarselo en claro, eso solo se le hacía demasiado tierno, lo miro a los ojos asintiendo con un sonrojo monumental, hubiera deseado conocerlo antes en definitiva.

- Gracias por serlo - antes de procesar la idea este la tomo del mentón con suavidad como si temiera que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, como si de una muñeca de porcela se tratara, junto sus labios con calma, a penas un roce que le provoco un leve revoloteo en el estómago, era un beso gentil, lleno de sinceridad por lo que sentía, se separo de ella no llegando a profundizar el roce y beso su frente para sonreirle después - ¿Puedo pasar por ti para traerte a la universidad? - pregunto y asintió.

La ayudo a entrar al auto y cerro la puerta despidiendose con la mano, el auto empezo con la marcha y ella solo ladeo la cabeza para ver desaparecer la figura de su ahora novio, dio un leve suspiro, la cabeza le dolía, mañana era un día importante para Marui, aún después de lo malo que este se había comportado con ella seguía preocupandose por él y eso no era una buena señal, debía de odiarlo pero en definitiva no podía porque lo amaba demasiado, se mordio un poco el labio, tenía que sacarse esa idea de la cabeza cuanto antes.

* * *

Marui entro con grandes prisas a su departamento, no, no pensaba ir a su casa, no porque mañana era ese día que tanto odiaba, el día en que su madre había muerto en un accidente de auto con su amante, él tan solo tenía ocho años pero a su padre poco le importo eso simplemente se lo dijo con todas las letras, no iría a su casa porque este no estaría y él por mucho que la odiara tenía que mantener las apariciencias de ir a dejarle flores, sin embargo, se mentía a sí mismo, no la odiaba, era su madre después de todo.

Siempre había sido una madre cariñosa, siempre lo cuidaba así que el odiarla nunca entraba en sus planes, dio un leve suspiro mientras destapaba la botella de whisky, luego estaba el asunto de Sakuno con Ootori, de todas las personas con las que podía tener lazos tenía que ser precisamente ese imbécil, no lo toleraba, lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser porque en su momento lo había herido, bueno fue al revés, él lo había herido a él pero a sus ojos era diferente, ese día no tenía porque meterse en su camino, las cosas solo habían sucedido.

Camino hasta su habitación, tenía que dormir un poco, mañana iba a ser un día demasiado largo, se recosto sobre la cama, no entendía porque le molestaba tanto el saber que era novia de Ootori, ese tipo no diría las cosas tan a la ligera lo que quería decir que era verdad entonces ¿por qué se había acostado con él?, miles de preguntas rondaban su mente pero solo negó con la cabeza, ese no era su asunto, tenía que recuperar a Yura, tenía que alejarla del tonto de Niou cuanto antes, no podía permitir que estuvieran juntos, ella era de él, solo de él.

Tenía que ir a la tumba de su madre durante la noche, de esa manera al menos no sería visto tan buen hijo, aunque debía mantener las apariencias pero iría durante la noche para cubrir las lágrimas que cada año derramaba por la partida de su madre y eran verdaderas, él nunca lloraba por cosas pero la muerte de su madre siempre sería un tema aparte, agradecía que sus amigos nunca creyeran esas cosas de que lloraba porque de esa manera su imágen nunca se corrompía.

* * *

Dio varias vueltas en la cama, había terminado sus deberes escolares pero igualmente no podía dormir, pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada, su cabeza estaba complemente liada, no podía pensar con claridad, lo menos que quería era lastimar a Ootori, no lo conocía pero se le hacía una persona demasiado gentil, atenta con las personas, no quería lastimarlo, su corazón le pertenecía a Marui pero le era inevitable olvidarlo, algo no se lo permitía y se odiaba por eso o al menos se molestaba con sus pensamientos.

Tenía que dormir un poco, no quería que el que ahora era su novio se preocupara por ella, no deseaba darle más problemas de los que ya le había dado, dio un leve suspiro acomodandose sobre la cama para cerrar los ojos, era necesario tranquilizarse para pensar con la mente en claro, mañana lo único que tenía que hacer era alejarse de Marui para poderestar tranquila, no iría como cada año a verlo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, no, no iba a ir, por primera vez en años no iba a ir a su lado, ya no, era momento de comenzar a preocuparse por ella, solo por ella.

* * *

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Jackal le pregunto con calma y asintió con la cabeza, la verdad es que no estaba bien pero no pensaba decirselo a su amigo, era de sobra que ese día era el día negro en su vida y ellos siempre fingían olvidarlo a petición de él puesto que le molestaban las preguntas como esas, siguieron caminando con calma cuando unos gritos se escucharon, lucho contra todo su autocontrol por no voltear pero le fue inevitable, no estaban lejos del estacionamiento por lo que le fue posible ver el auto estacionado de Ootori.

Este bajo del mismo para rodearlo y abrir la puerta del copiloto, Sakuno ya no traía muletas, sintio un leve alivio por esa noticia, la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a bajar y cerrar la puerta de nueva cuenta, le dedico una sonrisa para tomar sus libros y empezar a caminar, viro la vista, no quería ver más, odiaba esa sensación de incomodidad cada vez que los veía, no entendía a su organismo, esa sensación se asimilaba un poco con la de ver a Yura de la mano de Niou, quería matarlo pero se estaba conteniendo para no hacerlo.

- Olvidala amigo, ella no lo vale - le mando una mirada de muerte a su moreno amigo quien solo suspiro, ella lo valía, no por nada le comproba siempre lo que quería, no por nada siempre estaba con ella mimandola, ella lo valía todo, continuo con su camino pasando por la pareja que se comía la boca, odiaba que alguien más la besara, ella le pertenecía pero no podía hacer nada, al menos no por el momento, continuo como si nadie lo estuviera viendo con esa mirada de lástima, no, no era lástima.

Era incredulidad porque no entendían como no hacía nada ante la situación, pero estaba esperando el momento justo para arrebatarsela, porque era más que obvio que Yura estaba destinada para él, para nadie más.

* * *

- Te ves cansada, ¿dormiste bien? - le pregunto su novio y asintió con la cabeza, era mentira, había conciliado el sueño casi a las tres de la mañana, el calor de la mano de Ootori la calmaba y no sabía porque, continuaron con su camino con las miradas sobre ellos - ¿E-Estás mejor? - pregunto ella mientras se detenía en el pasillo, él asintió con la cabeza y ella negó con la misma, mentía, no sabía porque pero así lo pensaba - Bien, de acuerdo, no puedo jugar futbol durante un mes y tenis igualmente pero al menos puedo moverme - no supo porque o que pero solo actuo por instinto abrazandolo por la cintura.

Se escucharon gritos de las mujeres que maldecían a la cobriza pero eso poco le importo, solo quería abrazarlo, los brazos de su novio la rodearon con suavidad y sonrió, el calor era agradable, se mordio el labio con fuerza, era su culpa - Lo siento - se disculpo y este negó con la cabeza separandola un poco para besar su frente - No fue tu culpa, fue un accidente - aseguro y la cobriza asintió con la cabeza, este la tomo de la mano para seguir con su camino, sin embargo, se detuvieron por completo cuando Marui se coloco en su camino.

Ella estaba nerviosa de verlo, se veía normal, calmado como siempre, altanero igualmente - Estorbas - le señalo y Sakuno apreto un poco más su mano, solo quería irse de allí cuanto antes porque los estaban mirando - Si es la nueva pareja, en serio Ootori consiguete a alguien más... Riuzaky no vale lo suficiente - señalo y ella sintio una punzada de dolor, le dolía que la tratara de esa manera, no era justo en lo absoluto - Guarda silencio Bunta, no sabes nada - hablo muy seguro Chotarou y el pelirrojo encarno una ceja mientras reía un poco.

- ¡Vamos! Te hablo en serio, no lo vale te he dicho que ha estado en mi cama, cuando este en la tuya no creo que te pueda satisfacer, siempre ha sido una niña llorona, no puede estar sola demasiado tiempo, siempre se siente insegura, no creo que puedas con su carga emocional - arremetio este y Ootori solo lo miro con furia, ella tenía la mirada baja, toda la universidad estaba escuchando eso, ¿qué había de malo en ser insegura?, su vida le había dado las razones para serlo y él las conocía, no tenía derecho a hablar tan a la ligera.

- No creo que su noviazgo dure mucho... terminara aburriendote, no sabe nada de la vida, nunca ha tomando una gota de alcohol, no ha ido a una fiesta, es una nerd por completo, incluso con su carrera de modelo sigue siendo igual de tonta - señalo y ella solo quería que se detuviera, esas palabras se estaban clavando como dagas en su corazón, su risa retumbo en sus oídos por completo, quería irse de allí - En serio Ootori no te conviene una chica como ella... es por completo alguien inútil - no midio nada de lo que paso después.

Solo sintio que su puño se movio por si solo y se estrello con la mejilla de Marui quien ladeo la cabeza, tenía fuerza, puede que no fuera alguien deportista pero tenía fuerza, por eso entrenaba artes marciales - ¡Basta! ¡Vale, sere una tonta pero tú... tú eres la peor persona sobre la tierra! ¡Venga, quieres que juguemos a iguales bien! ¡Le tienes miedo a las tormentas, siempre que hay una corres a la habitación de tu padre y duermes con él, lo sigues haciendo por eso luego tienes ojeras porque te siguen dando miedo! ¡No puedes estar en lugares cerrados porque cuando eras un niño alguien te encerro en un baúl, no hablaste durante un año porque dijiste que habías visto un fantasma lo que solo te causo una visita al psicológo! ¡Eres inseguro, vaya que lo eres por esa simple razón siempre te miras en el espejo una hora antes de llagar a la escuela! ¡Le tienes pánico a los bichos porque cuando eras niño una mariposa se poso en tu cabello, gritaste como niña mientras llorabas! ¡Cuando tenías cinco años te caíste de un árbol, lloraste como una niña durante tres horas! ¡¿Quieres qué siga?! ¡¿No?! ¡Pues bien, entonces basta! ¡Basta con ir siempre tras de mí! ¡E-Eres un imbécil! ¡T-Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡T-Te... - no logro completar esa frase cuando sintio unos brazos rodearla de la cintura para darle la vuelta.

Reprimio el grito cuando Ootori la cargo al estilo koala para pasar del pelirrojo que tenía la vista baja, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Sakuno solo se aferro al cuello de su novio mientras este acariciaba su espalda.

* * *

- ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! - grito Jackal mientras lo empujaba con fuerza para que despertara, estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, algo punzaba en su pecho, le dolía, era como si lo estuvieran lastimando con un puñal, jamás espero que de sus labios salieran esas palabras, nunca le paso por la cabeza que ella pudiera decir algo como aquello, ella nunca gritaba y menos a él, nunca podía decirle "te odio" a alguien y mucho menos a él pero lo había hecho, salio de su estupor cuando sintio un nuevo empujón de parte de su amigo moreno.

- Camina - le señalo y recompuso su actitud, tenía que seguir siendo el chico cool de siempre ante todos, su mejilla dolía - Si que pega fuerte - señalo Sanada colocando un espejo delante de su mejilla observando que estaba levemente marcada por el puño de Sakuno, estaba algo morada, cuando era niña siempre que comenzaba a retroceder por los insectos ella lo portegía alzando los puños, era buena persona con él pero él nunca lo valoro, sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo, recordo la vez en la que ella le pidio que le enseñara a pelear.

Claro que había dicho que no pero al parecer había aprendido por si sola - ¿Eres masoquista? Estas sonriendo - le llamo la atención Shiraishi y él solo se encogio de hombros caminando hacía el salón, dolía saber que ella lo odiaba pero al menos sabía algo, si ella recordaba todas esas cosas era porque lo amaba más de lo que sentía, al menos aún tenía alguna oportunidad de poder recuperarla, una pequeña oportunidad de jugar con sus sentimientos pero la iba a aprovechar, sabía que ella iría a la tumba de su madre y aprovecharía esa oportunidad para conquistarla.

* * *

- Calma - le pidio Ootori tratando de que dejara de llorar pero ella no podía, no sabía como pero las lágrimas no cesaban, no podía dejar de llorar, se aferro al pecho de su novio llorando amargamente, no lo odiaba, lo había dicho pero aún dentro de ella sabía que no era del todo cierto, su corazón no le daba esa oportunidad por completo, sintio las caricias en su espalda que poco a poco la iban tranquilizando pero no podía porque el dolor era demasiado, la había humillado, ella nunca se hubiera atrevido a golpearlo pero lo había hecho y lo extraño era que no se arrepentía, al menos no del todo.

- L-Lo s-siento - se disculpo y su novio negó con la cabeza mientras ladeaba la cabeza acomodando un mechón de sus cabellos que estaban atados en una coleta baja, le sonrió tiernamente tratando de calmarla por completo - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - pregunto él con calma y ella asintió con la cabeza, quiza era demasiado pronto pero el peliplateado de verdad necesitaba saber la verdad, no sabía porque pero quería saberlo porque él también tenía algo que decirle a ella - ¿Qué relación tienes con Marui? - fue directo al grano, su padre siempre le había dicho que debía ser así.

- Lo conozco desde niños, siempre jugaba conmigo, fuimos amigos en esa época pero cuando llego su ex novia Yura dejamos de serlo, fue él quien termino nuestra amistad por completo, sin embargo... me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él - comento en voz baja evitando mirarlo a los ojos, le daba pánico que este la odiara por enamorarse de alguien como él , sin embargo, este la tomo con suavidad del mentón - Dame la oportunidad de hacerte olvidarlo... Sakuno... he estado enamorado de ti desde que te vi y no me refiero a la caída de las escaleras - hablo con calma y ella abrio los ojos ante esa confesión.

No entendía nada, ella estaba segura de que nunca se había cruzado con él, lo habría recordado o al menos eso pensaba, el peliplateado sonrió un poco mientas acariciaba sus mejillas con suavidad - Era tu primer día de clases, doble el pasillo de la facultad de contaduría, venías corriendo porque la ceremonia de apertura estaba a punto de comenzar, chocamos, caí sobre ti y mire tus ojos, me enamore de ti en ese momento, con pasos torpes te pedi disculpas y tú sonreiste, desde ese día siempre pense en ti pero tenía tanto miedo de acercarme y solo ser un manojo de nervios, hablo en serio cuando te digo que quiero algo serio contigo, por favor... dame una oportunidad - pidio mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella y cerraba los ojos.

Ella no recordaba ese día, había estado demasiado apurada por llegar a tiempo que al verse en su fila correspondiente dejo de pensar, quiza se le hubiera olvidado, no quería saber mucho de ese día porque Marui casi la había tirado unos metros antes al empujarla por chocar con Yura, sin embargo, al parecer tendría que hacer memoria, ella quería enamorarse de alguien como Ootori, alguien que la valoraba porque sabía que ese chico frente a ella la valoraba y mucho - S-Si - susurro y este abrio los ojos sonriendo con ternura.

- ¿P-Puedo... - noto un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su novio que miraba sus labios algo inseguro, asintió sintiendo igualmente los colores inundar sus mejillas y él se inclino rozando sus labios con calma, no queriendo profundizar más pero después noto que una de sus manos viajaba a su cuello por lo que ella se sujeto de su camisa cerrando los ojos, su aliento choco con el aliento a menta de él y se dejo llevar, un beso apasionado se formo por completo, un beso lleno de cariño, lleno de ansias de conocerse, lleno de sentimientos mezclados, sabía un poco a sal por las lágrimas previamente derramadas pero también sabía a dulce producto de los labios de él.

Se sentía por primera vez calmada, tranquila, segura... porque había empezado por gritar "¡basta!" a aquella persona que solo lograba lastimarla, eso de alguna manera le había dado fuerzas... todo estaba bien, al menos un poco.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews Antoinette Gray de verdad gracias por el apoyo que muestras en este fic, gracias por estar al pie del cañón conmigo dandome tu apoyo con cada comentario, si te soy sincera no soy capaz de decirte cuan agradecida estoy contigo por eso quiero pedirte algo... si quieres que escriba algo para ti dimelo por favor, esa sería la manera de decirte que estoy agradecida contigo, tengo pensado hacer una máquina de one shot´s de Ootori x Sakuno después de que termine la pendiente y me gustaría iniciarla con algo dedicado a ti, si quieres un fic o lo que sea por favor dimelo, siendote sincera estare más que encantada de escribir algo para ti. GRACIAS.**


	4. Lo Que Nunca Fue

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Princes Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Lo Que Nunca Fue  
**

Marui detuvo sus pasos por completo en el cementerio donde residía la tumba de su madre, sentía el frío colandose en cada poro de su piel, algunos periodistas lo miraban desde la lejanía, temían acercarse y eso le gustaba demasiado, miro en todas direcciones buscando a Sakuno pero ella no estaba, no estaba por ningun lado, siempre que llegaba ella estaba allí con una sonrisa pero siempre pasaba de ella, no la miraba, ni siquiera le decía gracias o algo así, le molestaba mucho que visitara la tumba de su madre y ahora, ahora simplemente sentía que la quería cerca.**  
**

Sacudio la cabeza en señal de desaprobación alejando esos pensamientos, coloco las rosas sobre la tumba y medio sonrió, nunca lo hacía pero hoy sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, acaricio un poco la misma y se levanto, nunca le había gustado estar mucho tiempo allí, le molestaba sobremanera porque lo hacía un poco más humano cuando no lo era, él era egoísta y una mala persona en palabras de sus amigos que aún así siempre estaban a su lado, dio media vuelta buscanco aún a la cobriza pero ella no estaba, no había ido.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la extrañaba o la necesitaba como mínimo, esos días por lo general siempre decaía y ella le sonreía, lo arrastraba hasta un resturant cercano y bebían una taza de chocolate, obviamente no hablaban, él siempre le demostraba indiferencia pero justo ahora la quería a su lado y rápido, sin embargo, él sabía que ella no iba a estar más a su lado, era novia de Ootori después de todo además de que la había lastimado de nueva cuenta, le había hecho demasiado dañ otra vez.

No le iba a pedir disculpas si eso lo pensaba la cobriza, él nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacía o decía de eso si que estaba seguro.

* * *

Sakuno rió por décima vez en los brazos de Ootori que la aprisionaban en el sófa de la sala de la casa de este, cuando le había avisado a su padre que pasaría la noche viendo una película con su novio este comenzo a llorar y a gritar que porque no le había contado, que ella no podía tener novio, era una niña, más especifícamente su niña, le había causado gracia que le dijera que no tenía que mentirle diciendo que tenía novio solo porque la había obligado a ir a esa fiesta que se celebraría en dos días pero ella le había dicho que hablaba en serio, justo ahí su padre había comenzado a llorar.

Su madre lo tomo con calma diciendo que ella tranquilizaría a su padre, estaba segura de que lo haría así que no se preocupaba en lo absoluto si era honesta, se imaginaba a su padre llorando, siendo honesta era una escena cómica, los padres del peliplateado eran unas buenas personas, solo había hablado con ellos unos cinco minutos puesto que iban de salida, la madre de su novio la había abrazado con mucha fuerza dandole la bienvenida a la familia, se sentía bien con ellos a pesar de no conocerlos mucho.

- Ya es tarde y mañana tenemos universidad así que creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa - señalo él y ella asintió mientras reía, la película había sido olvidada cuando comenzaron a platicar un poco más de cada uno, se sentía extraña porque esa noche hubiera ido al cementerio con Marui pero ahora nada la obligaba, no iba a ir y así había sido, se levanto con cuidado puesto que tenía que tener cuidado con las costillas de su novio - ¿Asistiras a la fiesta de la empresa de mi padre? - pregunto con calma aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

No había llevado abrigo así que tenía frío y mucho - Si, mi novia estara allí y tengo que cuidarla de los lobos que irán a por ella - señalo colocando sobre sus hombros un suéter de él mientras le sonreía, ella se sonrojo y una sonrisa se coloco en sus labios ante esas palabras, era demasiado caballeroso, la tomo de la mano además de su bolso y la condujo con calma hasta la cochera donde estaba su auto - ¿Qué sucedera con el equipo de futbol? Tienen competencia el sábado y hoy es jueves y tú... - la cobriza no termino la frase cuando él la tomo del mentón robandole un suave beso que le quito el aliento, solo un roce pero le quito el aire por completo.

- El equipo no necesita de mi presencia, no te preocupes - aseguro mientras abría la puerta del auto para que ella entrara, cerro y camino a los asientos traseros dejando el bolso, rodeo el auto y subio por la puerta del conductor emprendiendo la marcha una vez se hubiera asegurado de que ella se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad, salio de su casa con calma, él de verdad quería algo serio con Sakuno por eso se la había presentado a sus padres como su novia aunque lamentaba que ellos hubiera tenido que salir a una cena pero ya habría tiempo.

Miro a Sakuno que se veía un tanto nerviosa por lo que antes de pasar la reja de su casa se detuvo y la miro al mismo tiempo que la tomo con suavidad de la mano - No puedo adivinar tus pensamientos, habla conmigo, dime que sientes para ayudarte - pidio él y ella solo negó con la cabeza, estaba nerviosa por Marui, no quería estarlo pero lo sentía, le preocupaba este y mucho, no quería preocuparse por él pero simplemente no podía con su preocupación - No es nada - aseguro y el peliplateado asintió un poco más seguro de sus palabras para emprender de nueva cuenta la marcha.

* * *

Odiaba el maldito despertador, al menos eso lo tenía en claro en esos momentos, no lo toleraba, quería aventarlo por la ventana de su habitación y lo habría hecho pero tenía una exposición así que quisiera o no tenía que levantarse, camino con pasos torpes hasta la ducha, odiaba las mañanas en las cuales tenía que entregar trabajos, nunca le habían gustado y menos ahora que su humor era terrible, estaba molesto con Sakuno, ella no podía faltar a esa "cita" donde siempre la ignoraba, poco le importaba si la había tratado mal ella tenía que haber ido.

Poco le importaba que anduviera en un noviazgo con ese era su obligación ir con él quisiera o no, salio de la ducha aventando todo a su paso, el servicio se encargaría de ello, él solo quería salir de allí e ir a la universidad para enfrentarla, le iba a decir tres verdades pero justo ahí, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba exagerando, de que ella no tenía porque darle explicaciones, no eran nada, ni amigos, ni siquiera conocidos, no después de como la había tratado, dio un leve suspiro mientas se comenzaba a vestir.

Tomo sus libros además de su mochila y salio de allí, camino con prisa por las escaleras observando la mesa puesta, odiaba desayunar solo por lo que solo salio sin decir nada, camino hasta la cochera y se quedo de piedra, su padre bajaba de la mano de una rubia, su amante de turno, la miro con una expresión de altivez para correr hasta su auto y abordarlo, su padre solo se despidio de él con la mano en el aire mientras su amante le sonreía coquetamente, odiaba a las tipas como esas en todos los sentidos, eso lo tenía más que claro.

El auto salio de allí a grandes prisas, solo quería llegar y entregar las cosas del día para poder irse a un bar, necesitaba pensar en lo que nunca fue porque Sakuno no era nada, estaba bien que le había entregado su preciada virginidad pero no era nada, él le había dejado muy en claro que ni siquiera era su conocida así que todo estaba bien o al menos eso quería creer y se sorprendio por pensar de esa manera.

* * *

El auto de Ootori se estaciono poco a poco, miro a los estudiantes que miraban la escena con los ojos abiertos además de que Marui desde lejos encarnaba una ceja mientras lo miraba con diversión en los ojos, como lo odiaba, ayudo a bajar del vehículo a la cobriza tomando su mano además de su bolso con los libros, se veía más relajada que la noche anterior, no quería presionarla así que no iba a insitir en que no le creía su "no es nada" porque era algo pero prefería mil veces que ella se lo dijera, esperaría por ello.

Comenzaron con su camino cuando sintieron el viento pasar por sus cuerpos, la miro, no traía suéter por lo que se detuvo para despojarse del suyo y pasarlo por sus hombros con una sonrisa, los gritos de sus admiradoras se escucharon diciendo lo dulce que era y quien sabe que más - G-Gracias - agradecio ella y sonrió para volver a tomarla de la mano y continuar con su camino, Sakuno se veía hermosa con esa ropa que le entraban unos deseos enormes de abrazarla y no soltarla para que de esa manera nadie viera su belleza.

Se detuvieron en el casillero de ella que lo abrio con calma para tomar algunos libros - ¡Ootori-kun! - ladeo la cabeza viendo a Yura corriendo a donde él con algo en las manos, era su amiga puesto que sus días de niñez los habían pasado juntos hasta que había llegado Marui, la chica se lanzo a sus brazos efusivamente con una enorme sonrisa en los labios - ¿Sucede algo Yura? - pregunto con calma y Sakuno ladeo la cabeza temblando al ver a la ex novia de Bunta que no la toleraba ni un poco y lo comprobo cuando le dio una mirada desdeñosa.

- Si sucede algo, Ootori ¿cómo puedes ser novio de eso? - la señalo con una mueca de desagrado total, su clase iba a comenzar en menos de diez minutos así que debía darse prisa por lo que le mando una mirada a su novio quien solo asintió - Es mi vida Yura y te agradecería que respetaras mis decisiones - señalo este como si nada aunque ella no quería escuchar esa respuesta, quería que la defendiera mejor no que dijera que no le iba a dar explicaciones a la chica - Pero Ootori tú eres demasiado para ella, anda ven conmigo a la cafetería quiero hablar contigo un momento - pidio ella tomandolo de la mano.

Sakuno se estaba enojando, pensaba decirle tres verdades cuando el peliplateado la miro con una sonrisa de disculpa, ¿se iba a ir con ella?, ¿en serio? - Prometo recompensarte - señalo mientras era jalado por esa mujer que solo le mando una sonrisa de suficiencia, la iba a matar eso iba a hacer, se mordio el labio para no decirle tres cosas - Ootori - lo llamo antes de que este se alejara más y él coloco el freno jalando a Yura que se quejo con una mirada de muerte hacía ella - Ni siquiera te molestes en llevarme a casa, si la prefieres a ella pasa la tarde con ella - señalo dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar sin esperar una respuesta.

O no, ella no pensaba dejarse de nueva cuenta, no iba a repetir lo mismo que con Marui, no lo iba a hacer, no escucho nada así que supuso que él se había ido con ella sin importarle y eso le dolio, doblo el pasillo con cuidado, casi no habían alumnos, ya casi era la hora de la primera clase - Vaya, resulto que si tienes garras - temblo ligeramente al escuchar el sonido de esa voz que siempre la colocaba nerviosa, trato de caminar sin darle importancia pero Marui la sujeto por la muñeca hasta encerrarla entre un casillero y su cuerpo.

Miro al suelo de inmediato, lo admitía y lo hacía oficial, aún le causaba muchas cosas cuando no debía ser así - Alza la vista - pidio él inclinandose un poco más, se mordio un poco el labio pero alzo la mirada observando su expresión de siempre solo que había algo más, algo que no lograba identificar - ¿Por qué faltaste ayer? - esperaba de todo menos que le preguntara el porque de no haber ido al cementerio - N-No tenía porque ir - trato de que la voz no le temblara pero fue inevitable, le tenía miedo y mucho, él solo llevo una de sus manos hacía su mentón tomandolo con suavidad.

Incluso tratando de comportarse bien con ella le causaba miedo y así iba a ser siempre quisiera o no - No faltes de nuevo - pidio inclinandose un poco, cerro los ojos, tenía que apartarlo pero una parte de ella no lo deseaba, era novia de Ootori así que con todo el dolor lo separo al colocar las manos sobre su pecho, este solo gruño en respuesta para apartarse, Sakuno suspiro cuando lo vio alejarse con cuidado, tomo aire para medio sonreirle y asentir con la cabeza, salio de su encierro caminando a su salón con prisa.

Antes de doblar el pasillo una mano la sujeto y abrio los ojos cuando Marui la beso, sujeto con fuerza su bolso siendo consciente de que la persona que más la había lastimado en su vida la estaba besando como tantas veces lo soño, una de las manos del pelirrojo viajo a su nuca para sujetarla y que no se alejara del contacto, se dejo llevar cuando este se separo de pronto viendola como siempre lo hacía - Te odio - señalo besando su mejilla para irse de allí con dirección a su clase, tomo aire para dar media vuelta y correr como loca a su clase mientras recuperaba el aire.

* * *

Se golpeo la cabeza con la paleta de su banca, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, él amaba a Yura, no podía darse el lujo de andar besando a Sakuno cuando no eran nada, él era un chico frío, justo eso, no tenía que andar besando a alguien como lo había hecho con ella - ¿Te sucede algo? Me estas preocupando Bunta - miro de mala manera a Jackal quien solo sonrió ante ese gesto, su celular comenzo a sonar al igual que el de toda la clase, eso solo significaba una cosa, correo masivo, lo extrajo para mirarlo y se quedo de piedra.

Una foto de él besando a Sakuno, todo mundo lo miro, iba a matar al imbécil que la había tomado, lo iba a encontrar, antes de procesar la idea Ootori entro en su salón de clases importandole poco que el profesor viniera tras él, lo vio correr donde él y se levanto de inmediato, ahí iba a arder Troya, el peliplateado acorto la distancia empujando su banca para golpearlo con todo en el labio, eso le dolio en el alma, sin pensar lo golpeo esquivando su puñetazo, lo jalo del cuello de la camisa para estamparlo contra la pared y golpearlo.

- ¡Señores! ¡Señores! - el profesor los llamaba pero poco les importo, Ootori coloco el antebrazo para no ser golpeado y le dio una patada en el abdomen que provoco que un quejido escapara de sus labios además de que se hiciera hacía atrás, su enemigo se lanzo provocando que una de las tantas bacas se partiera en su espalda, sin ponerse a pensar le dio un puñetazo en la nariz - ¡B-Basta! ¡Ootori! ¡Bunta! - los gritos de Sakuno se hicieron presentes pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba, vio a Jackal tratando de ir donde él pero no le dio tiempo porque el peliplateado lo golpeo con en el puño en las costillas.

- ¡Ootori! - Sakuno intento detenerlo y entonces su vista se nublo, solo se escucharon unos gritos ahogados de parte de los del salón - ¡S-Sakuno, lo siento! - se sento como pudo en el suelo y miro a la cobriza en el suelo con una mano en el labio, lo más seguro era que al tratar de detener a su novio este le hubiera dado un codazo, ahí estaba su oportunidad, se levanto con dificultades y lo aparto de un golpe mirando a la chica que seguía inmovil en el suelo - ¡No era mi intención Sakuno! - lo miraba desesperado, se notaba que estaba sufriendo, era el momento de aprovecharse de ello.

- ¡¿Eres imbécil?! ¡Ese estúpido beso no existio, esta más que claro que alguien lo mando como una maldita burla porque sabe que nos odiamos! ¡Y encima la golpeas porque ha intentado separarnos! ¡Eres una bestia! - tomo de la mano a la cobriza con gesto de "buen niño", sabía que le había dado en el orgullo al peliplateado y como le estaba gustando, levanto a la chica que se sujeto de su brazo aún con la mano en el labio, sus ojos estaban llorosos - ¡Los quiero en la oficina del rector a los dos justo ahora! - el profesor grito pero él no le presto atención.

Atrajo por la cintura a la chica para comenzar a caminar ante la mirada rabiosa de Ootori que no sabía que hacer - ¡Que los quiero en la dirección del rector ahora mismo! - le mando una mirada de furia al profesor que solo desvio la mirada - ¿No ve que necesito ir a la enfermeria porque la bestia esa me ataco? ¡¿No esta viendo que ella también necesita ir a la enfermería?! - le pregunto gritando mientras este se mantenía callado, jalo de la mano a la cobriza para salir de allí ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

- ¡Es mi novia, la llevare yo a la enfermería! - Ootori aparecio detrás de ellos una vez salieron del auto, la cobriza no lo miraba, solo seguía con la mano en el labio - La llevo yo, esta más que claro que primero atacas y después preguntas, no quiero que la agredas de nueva cuenta - siseo comenzando con el camino de nueva cuenta, doblo el pasillo y sonrió tranquilamente, todo había salido bien a pesar de haber estado en desventaja, como le agradaba la idea de que ahora Ootori se sintiera mal y como le agradaba aún más que Sakuno le debiera algo.

* * *

Tenía una leve hinchazón en el labio, nada serio pero si dolía porque era como una cortada, estaba sentada con hielo en la herida mientras él se acomodaba la camisa,, tenía vendado el torso - ¿Por qué mentiste? - preguto ella aprovechando que la enfermera no estaba presente porque había avisado a sus padres, el rector le había dicho que estaba bien que la llevara a la enfermería pero que aún así lo quería ver en su oficina para darle una sanción, poco le importaba de hecho, solo le dolían los huesos pero valdría la pena solo por ver la cara de miedo de Ootori cuando viera a Sakuno frente a frente.

- ¿Querías que dijera la verdad? Mentí porque no quiero darte más problemas, mira que el quien se ha llevado más golpes fui yo porque por si no lo notaste la bestia que tienes por novio se fue con todo contra mi pobre espalda así que no creo que eso importe ahora - señalo girando el rostro para verla con calma, estaba sentada sobre la cama de la enfermería con gesto cansado y abatido, era más que claro que estaba decepcionada de Ootori y eso le dolía porque quería que no le importara, quería que le diera igual pero al parecer si lo quería y eso... le dolía un poco.

- No debiste mentir - aseguro ella y entonces solto un suspiro colocandose de pie, en menos de un segundo la aprisiono entre la cama y su cuerpo, paso ambas manos al lado de su cabeza y se inclino, junto sus labios en un roce, le encantaba molestarla con esas muestras - Por una vez solo acepta que te he salvado del odio de tu novio Sakuno - dicho esto se levanto para tomar sus cosas, quería irse a casa pero primero tenía que ir con el rector, la mano de ella se cernio sobre su muñeca para que no se fuera.

- ¿P-Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué un día me odias y el otro me ayudas? ¿Por qué me besas? ¿Q-Qué quieres de mí? O es que acaso te molesta lo que nunca fue entre nosotros ¿o me equivoco? ¿Qué es Bunta? - pregunto todo lo que la carcomía por dentro porque estaba segura de que si no lo preguntaba iba a morir, Bunta sonrió y se inclino hasta verla directamente a los ojos - Quiero todo de ti Sakuno, te quiero a ti y creeme poco me importa si tienes novio, lo que siempre quiero lo tengo cariño - dicho esto dio media vuelta saliendo de allí.

No mentía, le gustaba lo prohibido y sabía que Sakuno era el fruto prohibido solo por ser la novia de Ootori así que solo quería jugar un poco pero entonces... ¿qué era ese cosquilleo cuando la había besado?.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews Clarii, se que aunque no me escribes me lees siempre y te lo agradezco, mi pequeña niña a la que le debo un fanfic, tú sabes quien eres, sabes que con gusto te concedere lo que me has pedido, en cuanto termine Segundas Oportunidades lo comenzare así que espero el apoyo de todos y el tuyo por supuesto. Gracias.**


	5. Día De Limpieza

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Princes Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Día De Limpieza  
**

Sakuno tenía una leve herida en el labio producto del codazo que su novio le había propinado, miro la puerta por donde Marui había salido e instintivamente se levanto de la cama corriendo para abrirla y mirar por el pasillo pero él ya no estaba, ¿qué estaba haciendo? se suponía que tenía que olvidarlo, dejarlo de lado, no buscarlo, no corresponder al beso que le había dado, pero no, su cuerpo, su cuerpo había respondido por completo - ¿Estás bien Sakuno? - un leve grito salio de sus labios al ver a Ootori delante de ella con clara expresión de arrepentimiento.

- S-Si, tengo que ir por mi bolso a clases, me han dado el día libre - señalo cerrando detrás de si la puerta para girar a la izquierda y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo a paso calmado, no quería verlo y no precisamente por el golpe sino porque era verdad lo del beso aunque Bunta había dicho lo contrario - Lo siento Sakuno, no debí golpear a Marui y mucho menos hacer lo mismo contigo, perdón... debí confiar en ti - se detuvo para apretar los puños, tenía que decir la verdad, él no tenía la culpa de nada y necesitaba decirselo.

- El beso fue real - solto cerrando los ojos y lo siguiente que sintio fue que era tomada de los brazos con fuerza para ser estrellada contra los casilleros más cercanos con brusquedad, eso si que le dolio en el alma, ¿quién era Ootori en realidad? - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a besar a alguien más?! ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡Eres una cualquiera! - y antes de darse cuenta su mano se había impactado por completo en su mejilla llenando el pasillo de un sonido sordo, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder... ¿él... él le había pegado?.

- ¡Escuchame bien porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez! ¡Mantente lejos de Bunta o lo siguiente que sentiras no sera una bofetada! - pensaba que hasta allí iba a acabar pero no porque este la sujeto con fuerza del mentón para que lo viera, no podía decir nada, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su voz estaba perdida, no sabía que hacer o que decir, era como una bestia la persona que estaba delante de ella, le tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, las manos del peliplateado viajaron a sus hombros para estrellarla de nueva cuenta contra los casilleros.

Gimio de dolor al sentir el golpe en su cabeza - ¡Te callas! - alzo de nuevo la mano y cerro los ojos, el golpe llego arrancandole las lágrimas de sus ojos por fin, no entendía como es que esa persona frente a ella fuera la misma que la había tratado bien los días anteriores, era imposible el pensarlo siquiera, gimio de dolor al sentir el escozor en su mejilla que seguro se estaba colocando roja o medio morada - T-Tú... - no termino de hablar cuando este la jalo del mentón para besarla con fuerza, ella coloco sus manos en el pecho tratando de alejarlo, lo quería lejos, lo quería lejos de su persona cuanto antes.

* * *

No entendía la necedad de su cuerpo de caminar con dirección a la enfermería de nueva cuenta, era algo que escapaba de su cerebro porque sus pies se estaban moviendo solos, quiza ella ya ni estaba allí, doblo el pasillo y entonces fue su turno de quedarse de piedra, Ootori había alzado la mano para golpear a Sakuno en la mejilla, ella ni siquiera había gritado, no podía moverse, sus pies no respondían, lo observo tomarla del mentón o mejor dicho jalarla para besarla con fuerza, era obvio que ella quería soltarse pero este la jalo de las muñecas colocandolas sobre los casilleros besandola con más fuerza.

No se dio cuenta de como empezo a caminar para apartarlo de ella jalandolo por el brazo mientras su puño se impactaba en su mejilla, no le dio tiempo a una contestación porque lo estrello contra el casillero con una fuerza que ni él mismo sabía que poseía - ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! ¡No pienso dejar que repitas lo mismo que sucedio con ella! ¡Manten tus manos lejos de Sakuno, sigues siendo el mismo tipo de siempre! - lo jalo para estrellarlo de nueva cuenta contra los casilleros, ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que el timbre sonó anunciando el cambio de clases y de que alumnos los veían asombrados de nueva cuenta pues el rumor de su primera pelea ya había sido publicado en toda la universidad.

- ¡Quita tus manos de mi persona Bunta, ella es mi novia, MÍA y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella! - Sakuno se sorprendio por esas palabras, ¿dónde había quedado aquel chico lindo?, ese no era él definitivamente, sin darse cuenta estaba temblando levemente, tenía miedo de Ootori, más que miedo, era algo más, algo que no lograba identificar, ¿quizá era bipolar? pero de igual manera le daba pavor estar cerca de él, solo quería salir corriendo de allí, no quería pasar más tiempo a su lado, le daba miedo, demasiado miedo.

- ¡No, no es más tu novia, intenta acercarte un poco más a ella y juro que como en aquella ocasión te dejare en el hospital! - sentencio con frialdad para soltarlo y tomar de la mano a Sakuno con intenciones de salir de allí pero no conto con que el peliplateado caminara hasta donde ellos jalando a la cobriza de la otra mano para apartarla de un empujón que provoco gritos en las personas que miraban, escucho el grito de la chica y lo siguiente que sintio fue el puñetazo en su mandíbula, estaba poseído Ootori justo como aquella vez.

Justo como aquella vez que ambos terminaron en el hospital, trato de seguirle el ritmo de los golpes pero este no le daba alguna opción, sintio un puñetazo en su mejilla que le dolio horriblemente, era demasiado, sus costillas dolían así que no podía defenderse del todo - ¡Ootori, para ya! - escucho el grito de Sakuno que se subio sobre el peliplateado intentando detenerlo pero no iba a poder, ella también había intentado detenerlo y justo ahora estaba en una tumba, saco fuerzas de donde no tenía para apartarlo de su cuerpo provocando que cayera sobre el piso con mucha fuerza sobre su espalda.

- ¡Alejate de Sakuno, porque sabes que no dudare en mandarte al hospital! - sentencio con frialdad sintiendo la sangre resbalar desde su ceja hasta su mejilla, camino tambaleante ante la cobriza para jalarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar con ella, había perdido los estribos, no podía haberla defendido, era su novia pero la imágen de ella había acudido a su mente y entonces, entonces no había logrado contenerse con ella por eso la había defendido de su enemigo, miles de situaciones acudieron a su mente y fue necesario apretar el paso, lo más seguro es que se fuera a desmayar.

* * *

Sakuno seguía en shock, no entendía absolutamente nada siendo sincera, Marui se detuvo en su salón de clases colocandose sobre la pared de la misma tomando aire - Ve por tus cosas - señalo cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, el aire no le llegaba muy bien a los pulmones y ella lo noto de inmediato, entro a su aula caminando de prisa hasta su asiento para tomar su bolso y salir de inmediato incluso tropezando con algunas bancas que avento sin ninguna piedad, miro al pelirrojo que la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos para seguir caminando.

- E-Estas sangrando - hablo suavemente esta pero él solo aumento el paso, bajaron las escaleras con prisa siendo vistos por miles de ojos - ¡Bunta! ¡Marui! - el come dulces se detuvo por completo al escuchar el grito de Yura, su corazón latio con mucha fuerza, Dios ella estaba cerca y sentía que su corazón se iba a salir, estaba emocionado aunque fuera difícil de creer, quiza ella lo llevaría a casa, una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando la vio corriendo hacía donde se encontraban, estaba feliz, demasiado feliz.

- Yura - hablo con suavidad cuando ella se detuvo para sonreirle levemente, sin embargo... el sonido de la bofetada producto de su ex novia llamo la atención de todo el mundo de nueva cuenta - ¡¿Cómo puedes defender a esta?! ¡No vuelvas a golpear a Ootori o juro que te odiare por el resto de mi vida, ahora seras buen niño y vendrás conmigo! - tironeo de su mano, no salía del shock, ¿ella le había dado una órden?, ¿a él?, una risa socarrona se instalo en sus labios y solto la mano de Sakuno para sujetarla del brazo con fuerza escuchando un grito ahogado de ella.

- Intenta tocarme de nueva cuenta y esto... - alzo la mano impactandola en su mejilla, jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado en alzarle la mano a una mujer pero si algo que no toleraba era que le alzaran la mano a él, Yura podía ser la mujer de su vida pero sinceramente ni ella misma se salvaba de su furia - Pasara - completo la oración apartandola de un empujón tomando de nueva cuenta la mano de la cobriza que al parecer estaba impactada por los recientes acontecimientos, continuo con su camino sin hacerle caso a nadie más.

Se detuvo en su auto abriendo la puerta dejando que Sakuno entrara, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa cuanto antes - ¡Los quiero en la tarde a ustedes dos señores porque harían limpieza en las aulas! ¡Si no vienen sus padres se enteraran de esto! ¡A las 5:00 de la tarde los quiero a los dos aquí y punto! - sabía que se referían a ellos dos junto con Ootori cuando el mensaje resonó por los altavoces del campus, emprendio la marcha mirando su reloj, la una de la tarde, genial, era día de limpieza para ellos.

Primera vez que defendía a alguien y primera vez que tendría que limpiar partes de la universidad, por razones como esas no era buena persona en lo absoluto.

* * *

Detuvo el auto en la entrada de la mansión bajando de inmediato, camino hasta la puerta del copiloto abriendo la misma para que Sakuno bajara, ella bajo con cuidado y él la tomo de la mano, la jalo con fuerza hasta su casa, abrio la puerta y una mucama se detuvo mirandolo con los ojos abiertos mientras gritaba - ¡Oh por Dios, señorito! - le mando una mirada de muerte y continuo con su camino por las escaleras, jalo con más fuerza a la cobriza que subio con cuidado puesto que ni siquiera podía pisar un escalón cuando él ya iba tres arriba de ella.

Abrio la puerta de su habitación para cerrarla con seguro, vio la mueca de miedo de ella y bufo, ni que le fuera a hacer algo, la siguio jalando hasta la cama para aprisionarla entre sus brazos y colocarla debajo de su cuerpo escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspiro su aroma y medio sonrió, tenía mucho sueño, había recibido muchos golpes en un solo día y tenía que ir al día de limpieza porque no le apetecía que su padre fuera informado de su pelea, no quería que se enterara porque poco le apetecía escuchar sus gritos.

- B-Bunta... necesitas que limpie tus heridas - añadio ella con voz suave y él solo gruño - Guarda silencio - sentencio cerrando los ojos pero sabía que ella no se iba a dar por vencida tan pronto porque elal era así, una buena persona, todo lo contrario a él y no se equivoco cuando se removio debajo de su cuerpo, gruño soltandola para acomodarse de espaldas a la cama y señalar el baño de su enorme habitación, el peso en la cama desaparecio cuando ella se levanto y camino con rumbo en esa dirección.

Extrañamente él solo quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo, primera vez que de verdad deseaba algo y primera vez que le era denegado, odiaba esa sensación de no tener lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

* * *

Una hora después estaba recostado en la cama mientras Sakuno guardaba las cosas utilizadas en el baño, la cabeza le dolía, tenía un algodón en la ceja, odiaba algo como eso en su cuerpo pero no podía quejarse - D-Deberías dormir un poco, ire a mi casa para asistir al día de limpieza - señalo ella, se medio sento en la cama y encarno una ceja mientras la miraba, estaba loca si pensaba que le iba a dar permiso de irse, antes muerto que dejar que se fuera con Ootori rondando, no entendía esa necesidad de protegerla pero lo sentía necesario.

- No, tú te quedas, después iremos a ese estúpido día de limpieza pero hasta entonces te quedas - sentencio jalando de la mano, la sintio temblar ante su tacto, no le gustaba esa sensación, antes le hubiera encantado pero todo había cambiando en un día, la jalo y poco le importo la posición en la que se encontraban, la alzo por las caderas escuchando el grito de ella, la sento a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y ella se sonrojo demasiado lo que se le hizo tierno pero al mismo tiempo... estúpido, sin embargo, no dijo nada, absolutamente nada.

- No pienso hacerte nada - sentencio con frialdad mientras acariciaba su mejilla donde aquel peliplateado la había golpeado, odiaba por muchas razones a Ootori pero siempre se formaban en una... en ella - ¿P-Por qué me defendiste? - pregunto Sakuno sacandolo por completo de sus pensamientos, dio un suspiro para en un movimiento rápido colocarla debajo de su cuerpo, la imágen en su mente era un tanto "pervertida" pero para ella era peor porque parecía un jitomate en toda la extensión de la palabra pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas y lo sabía.

- Solo guarda silencio - hablo de nueva cuenta enterrando su cabeza en su cuello cerrando los ojos, lo único que quería era dormir en esos momentos y quería hacerlo sintiendo el calor de ella por muy loco que sonara.

* * *

Aparco el auto en el estacionamiento de la universidad, al parecer el rector había corrido a los demás porque no se veía ni una alma allí, Sakuno colgó el celular y bajo del auto, comenzo a caminar sin siquiera fijarse si ella lo seguía cuando miro a Ootori hablando con Yura, los dos de verdad que querían hacerlo enojar por lo que regreso sobre sus pasos tomando de la mano a una sorprendida cobriza que lo miraba con una ceja encarnada como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma o a un loco, solo bufo con desagrado para jalarla y abrazarla con fuerza.

- ¿Q-Qué haces? - pregunto ella en su cuello y él solo la apreto de la cintura - Tratando de que el que es tu ex novio se muera de celos - sentencio como si nada para separarse y tomarla de la mano para continuar de esa manera con su camino, pasaron frente a esos dos que los miraron con furia en los ojos - Sakuno - sintio a la cobriza tensarse ante el llamado del peliplateado, sabía que ella podía perdonarlo por lo que de inmediato se dio la vuelta colocandola delante de su cuerpo pasando sus manos por su cintura y mirar con furia a Ootori que apreto los puños.

- Quita tus manos de mi novia Bunta - la voz del peliplateado no daba opción a negarse pero él solo le sonrió como si nada estuviera sucediendo - No es tu novia, es la mía - sintio que Sakuno se tensaba por lo que no dudo en morder con suavidad su cuello, Ootori se iba a lanzar sobre su cuello por lo que la solto para tomarla de la mano y comenzar con su camino ante las miradas asesinas de esas dos personas, le encantaba ser "bueno" en ocasiones.

* * *

Arremango las mangas de su camiseta hasta los codos con calma para mirar la cubeta y la escoba, pensaba decirle tres verdades a quien los había mandado a hacer esa actividad pero más allá estaba Sakuno así que tampoco podía quejarse, camino con paso calmado pasando la escoba por el piso con cuidado hasta que llego donde ella con una sonrisa leve, avento la escoba espantandola por completo lo que le provoco una carcajada - ¡E-Estas loco! - le grito ella cuando fue consciente de que la cubeta de ella se había derramado sobre sus pies, eso no lo había calculado en definitiva.

- Lo siento - aseguro de verdad y una sonrisa cona lgo de mala intención se formo en los labios de ella que alzo la escoba para salplicarle agua con la misma, la iba a matar, eso iba a hacer, sin darse cuenta comenzo a jugar con ella de manera infantil, la seguía corriendo por todo el salón mientras el agua los hacía tambalearse pero seguir riendo como si fueran niños hasta que ella resbalo cerrando los ojos y entonces la sujeto de la mano pero no calculo bien el peso y ambos terminaro en el suelo jadeando en busca de aire pero con sonrisas en los rostros.

- F-Fue divertido - señalo ella con una risa juguetona que sin darse cuenta le quito el aire, Dios estaba sintiendo algo que no debía y menos por ella - Lo fue - aseguro acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, la sintio temblar y entonces no se contuvo, al diablo el molestarla, al diablo el jugar con ella por primera vez en su vida iba ir en contra de sus principios por eso no dudo en besarla con suavidad juntando sus labios con calma, con ternura, algo que nunca había hecho antes ni siquiera con la que pensaba era el amor de su vida.

Sakuno tenía algo, algo que le quitaba el aire, algo que la hacía desearla como nunca había deseado a alguien por eso poco le importo que estuviera aún enamorado de Yura porque por primera vez en su vida de verdad ansiaba estar con alguien y esa era la cobriza, sabía que en algún momento sus fantasmas del pasado los iban a alcanzar porque ella iba a estar en medio pero estaba preparado para ello, estaba preparado para las consecuencias de frontar que sentía algo por Sakuno, estaba preparado para ello.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews a todas. Las quiero mucho. **


	6. Por Que Soy Un Idiota

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Princes Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Por Que Soy Un Idiota  
**

Marui se separo de la cobriza después de unos minutos admirando que estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, Dios la imágen era demasiado para él, se separo de su cuerpo para acariciar su mejilla, en menos de algunos minutos iba a llegar el profesor a cargo de ambos así que debían apresurarse - Lamento romper el momento pero debemos darnos prisa - murmuro con voz calmada cerca de sus labios para que ella asintiera, se levanto tomando su mano para ayudarla, despeino un poco sus cabellos y la solto, ambos tenían que terminar pronto.

El silencio se hizo presente, él solo quería medio morirse, no entendía esa necesidad de su cuerpo para estar cerca de ella, era una bruja o algo así porque era la primera vez que se sentía tan hechizado, ni siquiera de Yura había estado pero la cobriza cambiaba todo su ser y eso en parte le molestaba un poco - ¿Terminaron? - ambos dieron un respingo cuando escucharon al profesor que los veía atentamente - Si - contestaron al unísono y no mentían puesto que las ventanas estaban limpias al igual que el piso así que habían hecho un buen trabajo.

- Bien, el rector quiere que esten enterados que es la última vez que tolerara peleas dentro del campus - el pelirrojo asintió aunque poco le importaba, le rompería una y otra vez la cara al peliplateado por alzarle la mano a la cobriza, antes muerto que permitir que le volviera a levantar la mano - Entendemos - concreto ella sin verlo, al parecer estaba nerviosa, eso si que le gustaba - Bien, pueden marcharse - como alma que lleva el diablo ella salio de allí con la escoba y una cubeta en la mano, encarno una ceja mientras reía, tomo los utensilios para salir con paso calmado.

Era divertido verla de esa manera, era en las unicas ocasiones en las que mostraba que era una niña y eso le encantaba demasiado siendo sincero, avanzo un poco más rápido para seguirla porque no se le iba a escapar en lo absoluto.

* * *

Sakuno bajo de prisa las escaleras no queriendo encontrarse con Marui, estaba nerviosa, no peor que eso, le tenía miedo, seguro que le decía que solo estaba jugando con ella y francamente no iba a poder con ello, le daba miedo ver su rostro con una mueca de burla por darle falsas ilusiones de nueva cuenta, dejo con cuidado los utensilios de limpieza para cerrar la puerta, iba a dar media vuelta cuando una mano paso por su cabeza hasta posarse sobre la puerta mientras alguien la tomaba de la cintura, se tenso al sentir el tacto del pelirrojo sobre su cuerpo.

Lo conocía demasiado bien por eso podía decir con seguridad que era él - ¿Pensabas irte sin mí? - pregunto este bajando la mano para abrir la puerta, la hizo con sutileza a un lado y dejo las cosas que había usado, cerro la puerta y la miro al parecer esperando una respuesta, temblo mientras retrocedía, no es que le tuviera miedo pero le daba demasiada vergüenza que le hablara así, que la conociera tan bien, que la besara cuando le había dejado en claro que nunca iban a tener nada, siguio retrocediendo hasta sentir que chocaba con alguien.

- Por lo visto es ella quien te tiene miedo a ti no a mí - se tenso al escuchar esa voz, sin pensarlo corrio donde Marui abrazandolo por la cintura mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho cerrando los ojos, lo sintio tensarse por la sorpresa pero después podría con su genio ahora solo le importaba mantenerse alejada de Ootori a quien en verdad le tenía demasiado pavor - ¿Decías algo? - pregunto el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura tratando de calmarla un poco, solo quería que se fuera, le daba miedo, demasiado miedo después de que la golpeara.

- Teniendo en cuenta de que ella es una cualquiera no me extrañaría que fuera una masoquista - cerro los ojos no queriendo escuchar eso, no tenía derecho de decir algo como eso si ni siquiera la conocía bien, él le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella pues que "hermosa" manera de amarla, apreto más la espalda del pelirrojo que solo suspiro - Cree lo que quieras, vamos - la separo para tomarla de la mano y comenzar a andar con ella de la mano apretandola un poco, no le dijo nada, quiza era la manera de decirle que odiaba que lo abrazara y eso solo la hundio un poco más, nunca iba a entender del todo a Marui.

* * *

Marui se detuvo en el estacionamiento soltando su mano para abrirle la puerta del auto, no pensaba llevarla a su casa claro estaba, ella iba a ir a su mansión le gustara o no - N-No te preocupes, llamare a alguien para que venga por mi - aseguro retrocediendo un poco, no quería sentir de nueva cuenta esa desilución - ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto comenzando a perder de nueva cuenta la paciencia, Sakuno era demasiado complicada para ser solo una jóven, actuaba como una adulta y eso no le gustaba para nada.

- L-Lamento haberte abrazado, no volvere a hacerlo pero por favor no te enojes conmigo... me das miedo cuando te enojas - bien retiraba lo dicho, no actuaba como una adulta o pensaba mucho las cosas o le daba miedo todo, no recordaba que ella fuera miedosa, por el contrario cuando eran niños ella siempre lo arrastraba a las aventuras, escalaban árboles, aún recordaba las heridas que se hacían porque exploraban su mundo como ella decía, parecía que no la conocía a pesar de haberla visto muchas veces desde lejos después de todo sus casas estaban una frente a la otra.

- ¿Qué te hizo tan miedosa? - pregunto tomando de nueva cuenta su mano, quería ir a comer con ella y hablar de algo verdaderamente importante pero ella no estaba poniendo de su parte - N-Nada - aseguro ella, era obvio que mentía pero después vería eso - Bien no pienso insistir por el momento, vamos quiero comer algo - con prisas la hizo abordar el auto y subio él, la notaba temerosa, Dios, eso estaba mal, antes de emprender la marcha la miro con una ceja encarnada - ¿Qué diablos te hicieron para ser tan miedosa? Antes no lo eras - sentencio y ella cerro los ojos negando con la cabeza.

Desesperado dio un suspiro, si no se lo iba a decir por las buenas pues sería por las malas, salio del auto desabrochandose con prisas el cinturón, rodeo el vehículo para abrir la puerta de la cobriza que se sorprendio, desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y la tomo de la muñeca, abrio la puerta de los asientos traseros haciendola entrar no sin antes jalarla de la cintura para que se recostara, agradecía que los cristales estuvieran diseñados para que nadie viera lo que sucedía, el deportivo era lujoso, había terminado bajandole el capó solo para que nadie los viera.

- Dime la verdad - sentencio mientras cerraba la puerta una vez estuvo sobre ella, sabía que esa posición la incomodaba mucho por esa misma razón la había usado - T-Te estoy diciendo que no es nada, llevame a casa - ella no lo miraba, lo sacaba de quicio eso pero no iba a insistir, estaba bien, porque eso significaba que ella no le tenía confianza al menos no mucho en ese caso lo único que le daba por hacer era esperar a que ella confiara para poder obtener una respuesta, la jalo de la mano para tomar asiento en los asientos delanteros y emprender la marcha.

- No te llavare a casa, iremos a comer algo por ahí - ella no respondio así que tomo eso como un si, algo le molestaba, le molestaba que no le dijera que había sucedido, durante unos seis meses no la había visto, sus padres entraban y salían pero ella ni una ni la otra, había algo raro pero después investigaría ahora solo quería comer algo.

* * *

Aparco el auto para entregarle las llaves al chico mientras abrían la puerta del copiloto, odio la mirada del chico que se encargaba de llevarse los autos puesto que casi desnudaba con la mirada a la cobriza, camino hasta ella para tomarla de la mano y entrar, le mando una mirada de furia al chico que corrio hasta su auto, paso su mano por la cintura de Sakuno para entrar, conocía a la recepcionista porque después de todo el restaurant era suyo, su padre se lo había dado como regalo de cumpleaños.

- Quiero a todo mundo fuera ya, si regreso del sanitario y no lo estan me encargare de tu ineptitud - le sentencio pasando como si nada para arrastrar a la cobriza hasta el sanitario, necesitaba hacer algo con ella, cerro la puerta con calma del sanitario escuchando algounos gritos de indignación y maldiciones, poco le importaba, no le gustaba comer rodeado de gente o al menos ese día no porque Sakuno estaba con él, le dio la vuelta para que quedara delante del lavabo, tomo sus manos para lavarlas con las de él sobre las de ella.

Las seco con calma, se escucho el toquido de la puerta - Todo listo señor, ahora mismo serviremos la comida para marcharnos - no dijo nada, odiaba contestar si ellos ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer - ¿I-Irse? - pregunto ella no entendiendo nada pero la sintio temblar - Así es, solo estaremos tu y yo... cariño - noto por el espejo que ella se sonrojaba, Dios le estaba empezando a gustar eso por eso no dudo en pasar su nariz por su cabello sintiendola temblar y sostenerse del lavabo, paso por su nuca hasta su cuello y lo mordio.

Si algo que tenía y que le encantaba era dejar marcas en el cuerpo de sus víctimas porque lo admitía aún en su noviazgo con Yura le era infiel por eso no dudo en morder un poco fuerte su cuello mientras la sostenía por las caderas, se aparto mientras acomodaba su cabello con una mano - ¿E-Eres un vampiro? - pregunto ella con un hilo de voz, solto una suave risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, no, por supuesto que no lo era, en lo absoluto - Vamos - la jalo de nueva cuenta para caminar, el restaurant estaba completamente vacío.

Camino hasta la mesa de siempre ayudandola a tomar asiento, después él hizo lo mismo y la miro fijamente soltando un suspiro, era hora de ponerse serio con ella porque iba en serio con lo que iba a decir - Se mi novia - no, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos tratando de no temblar pero no lo había conseguido - ¿E-Eh? - quizo medio matarla, ¿por qué no entendía las cosas a la primera? bueno así era ella y así le gustaba así que no le quedaba de otra más que de contenerse con lo de medio matarla.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo, seras mi novia, quiero decirte que me molestaba que estuvieras con Ootori, me sacaba de quicio ver que sostenías su mano, que te besaba, el ver que te había alzado la mano provoco que la ira fluyera en mí por completo, no pienso dejar que alguien más te bese o te toque así que desde hoy eres mi novia - Sakuno lo miraba con asombro, eso no podía estar pasandole, debía ser una broma porque él no era de esas personas que decían sus sentimientos tan a la ligera por el contrario, él era una persona completamente cerrada.

- Come, cariño - se sonrojo ante ese apodo lindo, no se lo esperaba, juraba que ni con Yura lo había escuchado decir algo como eso, negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba, odiaba las bromas, él la miro con una ceja encarnada, ¿y ahora qué diablos estaba haciendo esa mujer? - N-No, deja de burlarte de mí, tú no eres así, tú no me dirías algo como esto, no quiero ser tu juguete solo para regresar con Yura - sentencio dando media vuelta sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, estaba más que dolida, solo quería salir de allí.

Marui se levanto de inmediato para caminar hasta donde ella, la aprisiono entre sus brazos y la sintio temblar, entendía de verdad como se sentía, lo entendía a la perfección porque la había lastimado después de haberla "violado" porque lo reconocía, no había sido bueno con ella en la intimidad, sabía que había sido un tonto por como la había tratado, no iba a ser tan sencillo como para que la cobriza aceptara y ella, era más obvio que no así que tenía que arreglarselas para que ella creyera en él porque de verdad iba en serio.

- Se que te hice daño, lo siento de verdad Sakuno, solo quiero que estes conmigo, que seas mi novia, lamento todas las veces que te hice llorar pero lo hice porque soy un idiota y no valoraba tu presencia ahora lo hago no porque eras la novia de Ootori sino porque algo me dice que tengo que hacer esto, te quiero y es en serio - ataco con calma mientras la sentía sollozar, la solto para darle media vuelta y abrazarla, ella paso sus manos por su espalda abrazandolo con fuerza, la sintio temblar mientras lloraba, odiaba realmente verla llorar.

- S-Si - sonrió con calma para besar sus cabellos, se quedaron así un poco de tiempo hasta que ella se calmo - Debemos comer algo princesa - la tomo de la mano mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas, tomaron asiento y él le sonrió para comenzar a comer al igual que ella, Marui por fin podía decir con certeza que se sentía cómodo con alguien aunque jamás hubiera esperado que fuera con ella pero bueno las complicaciones le encantaban.

* * *

La ayudo a bajar con calma del auto para admirar la mansión donde ella vivía, era hora de enfrentarse a sus padres, sabía que estos lo querían pero también sabía que quiza lo odiaban por hacerla sufrir - Vamos - ella lo tomo de la mano, a sus padres no les había dicho que Ootori había sido su novio así que la ventaja era que no le dirían nada, la puerta fue abierta por su madre que había estado viendo por la ventana de la sala, miro al pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa - ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! - y ninguno de los dos entendía de que hablaba hasta que se lanzo en abrazo efusivo sobre ambos.

- Mujer que los vas a asfixiar - señalo su padre desde atrás más calmado al ver quien era el novio de su hija, no le hubiera gustado que fuera otra persona más que Marui porque lo conocía muy bien - ¡Vamos, vamos! - los jalo a los dos hasta la sala, Marui estaba aún en estado de shock, no se esperaba en definitiva una bienvenida de esa manera, de hecho no se esperaba nada bueno en pocas palabras - ¿Quieres algo de tomar? - pregunto la señora de cabello caoba que lo miraba cosa que lo hacía sentir nervioso pero no iba a decir nada.

- Un té estaría bien - aseguro y la señora le hizo un gesto a una de las mucamas que se retiro con una reverencia - ¡Un vaso de leche caliente para mi niña! - Sakuno se sonrojo ante el pedido de su madre lo que le causo una suave risa, sin ponerse a pensar en nada la tomo del mentón besando suavemente sus labios sin llegar a profundizar, no fue hasta unos segundos después que se dio cuenta de donde estaban por lo que se separo de inmediato, él nunca se comportaba así pero sabía que con ella tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

- ¡Que bonito, que lindos! - la cobriza miro a su madre con súplica en los ojos para que se contuviera un poco - Mujer por favor - agradecio a su padre que le dijo con la mirada que le bajara un poco, las bebidas llegaron y él tomo su té con calma mientras Sakuno hacía lo propio con su leche - ¿Tienes algo que decirnos Bunta-kun? - pregunto la señora y él casi se atraganto con la bebida lo que le valio algunas palmaditas en la espalda cortesía de su novia quien le sonrió tratando de calmarlo, estaba nervioso y eso solo significaba una cosa, quería ir muy en serio con Sakuno.

- Soy novio de su hija y solo quería dejarles en claro que no pienso lastimarla por el contrario quiero algo serio con ella, mañana es sábado y tenemos la primera semana de vacaciones por lo que planeaba ir a mi casa de playa, deseo que me den el permiso de llevarla conmigo - hablo mientras tomaba su mano, noto el sonrojo monumental en las mejillas de su novia, era una ternura, por lo general odiaba ese tipo de expresiones porque se había acostumbrado a estar con alguien como Yura que no tenía "vergüenza".

- Recuerden usar protección - señalo la madre, Sakuno se cubrio el rostro con ambas manos queriendo desaparecer - ¡Mujer, que mi niña tiene que llegar virgen al matrimonio! - no logro evitar estremecerse, él la había despojado de su primera vez no siendo bueno con ella, se atraganto con su saliva y solo desvio la mirada, no deseaba morir a manos del padre de la cobriza - Bien, claro que puedes llevarla contigo Bunta-kun - sonrió colocandose de pie, era momento de ir a su casa para preparar lo nocesario para el viaje.

- En ese caso me retiro, prometo cuidarla bien - aseguro mientras la tomaba de la mano para levantarla, necesitaba un beso antes de marcharse - Confiamos en ti, oh por cierto Sakuno... el ese - la cobriza asintió con la cabeza ante el comentario de su madre, ¿el ese?, ¿de qué diablos hablaban?, su padre le sonrió en señal de aprobación, sintio que su novia la arrastraba hacía a algún lado - ¿Sakuno? - la llamo pero ella solo siguo caminando, subieron las escaleras con prisas, al parecer iban a ir a su habitación, sonrió como idiota pero se dio cuenta de que no iban por eso, tenía que dejar de mal pensar las cosas cuanto antes.

* * *

La puerta se abrio y observo la habitación de Sakuno, vaya que había crecido porque no estaba como la recordaba, con miles de rosas en el tapiz a excepción de los peluches de la cama, eso seguía tal y como recordaba - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - pregunto y ella solo camino hasta el que parecía ser su armario, busco algo y le extendio una caja de regalo - G-Ganaste en natación en nivel universitario hace tres meses, t-te iba a dar algo pero como siempre me corriste con la mirada porque estabas con t-tu novia... así que quería dartelo de verdad - añadio ella con el rostro bajo.

Sonrió para tomar el regalo y abrazarla, ella se sorprendio pero correspondio al abrazo, la apreto más contra su cuerpo - Lo comprabamos... soy un idiota, lo siento de verdad, gracias - la separo para besarla con suavidad, tendría que arreglar las miles de situaciones en las cuales la había tratado mal, lo haría durante esa semana que sería para los dos en definitiva inolvidable.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. La Casa De Playa

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Princes Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La Casa De Playa  
**

Se separo con cuidado de sus labios mientras le sonreía con calma - Mañana pasare por ti en la mañana, asegurate de llevar ropa de verano, la playa es privada así que estaremos bien - asintió un tanto cohibida para que él se acercara y solo rozara sus labios, le revolvio un poco el cabello sar su frente y dar media vuelta con el regalo en las manos, salio con cuidado notando como ella tomaba aire, de alguna manera le gustaba la idea de que la había dejado sin respiración, bajo las escaleras con calma notando la mirada de los padres de ella por lo que se detuvo.

- ¿Sucede algo señores? - pregunto con una mano sobre el barandal, ellos se miraron entre sí para después asentir con la cabeza - ¿Puedes acompañarnos al despacho? - pregunto el padre de su novia y asintió con la cabeza, bajo de prisas las últimas escaleras para caminar detrás de ellos, se veían como que estaban tratando de no ser vistos seguramente por la cobriza por lo que cerraron de inmediato las puertas con seguro, al parecer era algo urgente, solo esperaba que no fuera algo grave.

Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, esperaba que ellos no supieran de los malos tratos que le daba porque entoces estaría en problemas y sinceramente no deseaba perderla en lo absoluto, la amaba demasiado como para permitirse eso - Toma asiento Bunta-kun - camino hasta uno de los sillones y tomo asiento, al parecer era algo más que serio, lo dedujo por las caras de los señores pero fuera lo que fuera de alguna manera estaba preparado para ello.

* * *

Sakuno estaba feliz, iba a ir de vacaciones con Marui, pensaba gritar de emoción pero lo más seguro es que él a penas fuera bajando las escaleras por lo que se contuvo por completo para caminar hasta su armario y tomar una de las tantas maletas, estaba más que ansiosa porque fuera de mañana, sonrió como boba cuando escucho algunos pasos que estaban cerca de su habitación, tocaron a su puerta y sonrió, lo más seguro era que fuera su madre - Adelante - se sorprendio cuando vio a su mucama personal pero no le molesto en lo absoluto.

- ¿Desea qué la ayude con los preparativos de su viaje? - pregunto educadamente y asintió con una enorme sonrisa, agradecía que su madre la arrastrara de compras en contra de su voluntad aunque ahora veía todo totalmente diferente porque la ropa que compraba su madre para ella serviría de mucho, coloco la maleta abierta sobre la cama para disponerse a meter cantidades de ropas en la misma, estaba emocionada, ni siquiera con los viajes escolares cada tres meses se emocionaba pero quiza esto era diferente porque se trataba de ir con su novio a una casa de playa privada.

Abrio los dos enormes armarios que poseía para elegir la mejor ropa que usaría allá, estaba muy emocionada porque iría con su primer amor, por fin la vida le estaba sonriendo a ella.

* * *

Marui salio de la casa con paso calmado sintiendo el aire dar de golpe en su rostro, aspiro el aroma del mismo para cruzar la calle y quedar frente a su casa, busco las llaves en su pantalón cuando se dio cuenta de que su auto estaba en la casa de Sakuno por lo que regreso sobre sus pasos para abordarlo y vigilar que no viniera ningún otro vehículo, cruzo la calle rodeando su mansión para estacionarlo en el garage, bajo del mismo colocando la alarma y tomo la caja del regalo de la cobriza, camino hasta su casa revolviendose el cabello por la reciente información.

Abrio la puerta y noto a su servicio haciendo limpieza - ¿Le servimos la cena? - pregunto su mayordomo, la verdad era que no tenía apetito pero si su padre estaba con él si que podría cenar - ¿Y mi padre? - pregunto cambiando de mano el regalo mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello - Llamo, no llegara hasta mañana - dio un suspiro, justo cuando lo necesitaba aunque no lo fuera a admitir y este no estaba, genial, simplemente genial - Sube un vaso de leche y galletas a mi habitación, me dare una ducha... gracias - él nunca agradecía, jamás.

Quizo reir ante la mirada de incredulidad del mayordomo y de los demás empleados que lo miraban como si fuera otra persona, sonrió levemente para comenzar a subir las escaleras, necesitaba recostarse un poco no sin antes tomar una buena ducha para relajar su cuerpo, doblo el pasillo a la izquierda pero se detuvo antes, más allá al fondo casi en la última habitación residían las cosas de su madre, su padre le había dicho que podía entrar con libertad, habían joyas que pasarían a su novia, francamente eso nunca le había llamado la atención mucho menos con Yura.

Suspiro para caminar hasta esa habitación, había entrado un par de veces, incluso había leído el diario de su madre donde ella le describía cada momento del embarazo pero nada más, abrio la puerta y sintio el aroma de viaje de inmediato, estaba limpio pero de igual manera los artículos que allí estaban eran de épocas pasadas, camino hasta aquella caja que reposaba con un collar de turquesa pura en forma de lágrima, le sentaría muy bien a Sakuno por lo que no dudo en tomarlo y salir de allí.

Entro en su habitación para dejar las dos cajas y se encamino a la ducha, cerro la puerta y tomo aire, la amaba de eso no dudaba y ahora más que nunca tenía buenas razones para no alejarse de ella.

* * *

La luz del sol entro en sus ventanas sacandola de su sueño, miro su despertador, eran las siete de la mañana, ahora que lo pensaba no le dijo a que hora pasaba por ella, debio haber preguntado pero como si le leyera la mente su celular sonó, lo miro estirando su cuerpo para tomarlo y sonrió como boba al leer el mensaje de Marui, ignoraba como había conseguido su número pero decía que iba a pasar por ella a las ocho de la mañana, se levanto de inmediato cuidando el no tropezar con sus pies para correr a la ducha - ¡Mamá! - le grito mientras se despojaba de la ropa.

Escucho pasos resurados por el pasillo y sonrió, su madre siempre saltaba de la cama cuando le gritaba, escucho golpes en la puerta mientras abría la ducha - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Dio positivo?! - si su padre la escuchaba preguntado eso lo más seguro es que las matara a ambas - No, no es eso, Bunta viene en una hora y no tenemos tiempo - su madre dio un enorme grito y después escucho silencio que fue reemplazado por pasos apresurados cortesía de la misma, escucho el sonido de los armarios, bien, estaba buscando su ropa.

Nunca antes se había emocionado de esa manera con alguien, se sentía demasiado nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo era algo que deseaba, deseaba ir cuanto a la casa de playa con Marui.

* * *

Justamente a las 7:55 a.m. el timbre de su casa sonó, estaba bebiendo un vaso de leche mientras degustaba algunas galletas, miro la puerta por donde entro Marui y se sonrojo, su novio era muy apuesto de hecho aunque bueno eso ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo - Buenos días - saludo este mirandola fijamente, sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina y dudaba si podía levantars o no, se levanto con calma dejando el vaso de leche en la mesa para verlo con una enorme sonrisa, su mirada viajo hacía su muñeca izquierda y sonrió.

Estaba usando el reloj que le había regalado - Buenos días - saludo ella con un sonrojo, ladeo la cabeza mirando a sus padres que les sonrieron a ambos, su maleta estaba a un lado de la puerta, aparte de la misma llevaba un bolso lleno de dulces porque le encantaban, su cartera, su celular y demás cosas, lo tomo para colocarselo y el pelirrojo le tendio la mano - Nos vemos en una semana niños - aseguro su madre y ambos asintieron despidiendose con la mano, su novio la condujo hasta la puerta para abrirla y dejar que pasara primero después cerro la misma.

Aún era temprano - Llegaremos al mediodía - señalo este mientras cargaba la maleta, la metio en el maletero para cerrarlo y caminar donde ella, la tomo de la mano y paso su otra mano por su nuca para besarla con suavidad, en un beso cálido, lleno de necesidad, se separo para abrazarla con fuerza, no podía estar haciendo esto pero lo estaba haciendo, beso su frente y la condujo hasta el auto, la ayudo a entrar y le sonrió, cerro la puerta para rodear el auto y subir, cerro la puerta y comenzo la marcha, esperaba llegar cuanto antes para poder descansar a su lado.

La vio recostarse en el asiento y sonrió, se veía calmada, se preguntaba algunas cosas pero negó con la cabeza, por el momento no era necesario hacerse ideas, salio a la autopista y sonrió, llegarían dentro de nada.

* * *

- Siento que me duele todo - se quejo ella bajando de prisa del auto para estirarse, sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, la casa de playa estaba bien equipada para la semana, le había avisado a su padre, cuando este le dijo que cuidara a Yura negó con la cabeza diciendole quien era su novia, esperaba que se sorprendiera pero este solo lo había golpeado en el hombro mientras le decía que por fin, al parecer todo mundo esperaba que estuviera con ella, eso si que era demasiado raro siendo honestos pero no podía quejarse.

Bajo la maleta de Sakuno puesto que lo que él iba a necesitar estaba en la casa, el sol estaban en su punto, se notaba lo cálido del agua, ansiaba poder meterse al mar con ella, agradecía que nadie más estuviera allí, agardecía que fuera playa privada, abrio la puerta metiendo la maleta mientras le hacía una seña a la cobriza para que entrara, esta asintió encaminandose, cerro la puerta y miro la casa, todo estaba en órden tal y como había solicitado, la tomo de la mano para conducirla por las escaleras, ella caminaba a su paso así que redujo un poco la velocidad.

Abrio la puerta de la habitación que compartirían y ella sonrió, le gustaba al menos - Aquí dormiremos - noto el temblor en su cuerpo y sonrió, no pensaba hacer nada que ella no deseara, la arrastro hasta la cama haciendo que se recostara, ella se mordio el labio, se subio su cuerpo recostandose con un poco de peso para no aplastarla - Duerme un poco - ella negó con la cabeza moviendolo por lo que consternado se bajo de su cuerpo, la vio acomodarse en la cama por lo que se acomodo frente a ella para atraerla hacía su pecho y dormir un poco.

Se sentía cansado en todo el sentido de la palabra, solo quería estar así con ella, más tarde podrían levantarse e ir al mar o comer algo pero por ahora solo quería sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo.

* * *

Marui se removio en la cama, tanteo su lado y no estaba, algo se removio en su corazón por lo que se levanto de inmediato como loco, abrio la puerta y bajo de prisas las escaleras, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta el olor proveniente de la cocina llamo por completo su atención - ¿Estás bien Bunta? - pregunto la cobriza con miedo en los ojos al verlo tan asustado, nunca lo había visto así, lo vio caminar hasta ella para estrellarla contra la pared con poca fuerza aunque si le dolio, lo siguiente que sintio fueron sus labios abusando de los suyos con desesperación.

- No debiste salir de la cama - aseguro él después de besar sus labios suavemente, ella solo medio sonrió - Tenía hambre - contesto con simpleza tomar su mano para conducirlo a la cocina, lo obligo a tomar asiento mientras apagaba la estufa, se estiro para tomar los platos y al tenerlos los dejo sobre la mesa para servir la comida con una sonrisa - Huele delicioso, gracias - ella negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento delante y lo miraba enternecida, se dispusieron a comer con calma mientras se escuchaba el sonido del viento pasando por los arbustos que rodeaban la casa.

- Había olvidado que cocinas delicioso - señalo este con una risa traviesa, la cobriza solo se sonrojo - Sabes que siempre se me dio bien - aseguro ella orgullosa porque vaya que le había costado cocinar, era una experta ahora pero antes hasta el agua se le quemaba y no estaba exagerando en lo absoluto - Yura no sabía, siempre terminabamos en locales comiendo cuando salíamos - comento este llamando la atención de Sakuno que ladeo la cabeza comprendiendo la información para después negar con la cabeza.

Marui se levanto con su plato en manos para caminar hasta donde ella, tomo su plato y los llevo al fregadero para comenzar a lavarlos - ¿Desde cuándo lavas platos? - pregunto ella acomodando sus manos sobre la mesa, este la miro indignado aunque medio sonrió negando con la cabeza - Desde hoy - aseguro para continuar con su labor, ella se levanto para pasar los dedos por sus cabellos medio acomodandolos de nueva cuenta - ¿Podemos ir al mar? - pregunto llamando su atención, el pelirrojo dejo los platos en su lugar ya secados y negó con la cabeza.

- Hasta dentro de media hora - la cobriza hizo un mohín que le causo ternura a su novio - Pero podemos caminar por la playa mientras tanto - dio un suspiro, asintió para caminar donde ella y tomarla de la mano, caminaron hasta la puerta y salieron por la misma cerrando con llave aunque no tenían que preocuparse de ello puesto que la casa era de última generación, necesitabas huellas para entrar por la reja, a la lateral izquierda de la acerca de enfrente de la casa había un camino que llevaba directamente a la playa.

Caminaron con pasos calmados, la cobriza se detuvo despojandose de sus sandalias, quería sentir la arena bajo sus pies - Te vas a hacer daño - señalo este señalando las sandalias pero ella negó con la cabeza así que este le siguio el juego, se despojo de sus sandalias y la miro seriamente - Entonces cargaras con que yo me haga daño - aseguro tomando de nueva cuenta su mano para comenzar a caminar de nuevo, la arena se sentía tan bien, la brisa removía los cabellos de ambos, se sentía muy bien el mar.

Sakuno se solto del agarre para caminar por la playa dando leves saltos mientras reía, él solo tomo asiento sobre la arena viendola jugar, la quería mucho, no podía creer que le estuviera haciendo esto pero era necesario, solo dos meses más y listo, aunque después de lo que sus padres le habían dicho se sentía mal consigo mismo, ella era tan tierna, sincera, linda, no podía lastimarla de nueva cuenta, el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus cavilaciones, lo tomo y sonrió, aún la amaba y siempre iba a ser Yura.

- ¡Bunta! - alzo la vista observandola fijamente, estaba jugando con el agua, le hizo señas para que se acercara, había sentido tanto miedo cuando no la vio a su lado pero era seguro que se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia rápido, no era verdadera preocupación, le señalo el teléfono y ella asintió con la cabeza dando vuelta para seguir jugueteando - ¿Estás con la niña? - pregunto Yura con calma, le gustaba mucho como sonaba su voz - Si, estamos en la casa de playa - contesto y escucho una suave risa del otro lado de la línea.

- No juegues mucho con ella Bunta, eres mío, solo sigue dos meses más y después la dejaras, solo tenemos que ganar la apuesta y entonces volvere contigo - aseguro la chica y asintió aunque sabía que ella no lo podía ver - Lo sé - estaba jugando con Sakuno de nueva cuenta, no la amaba, no la quería, no la toleraba, sin embargo, se sentía muy bien a su lado, se sentía él y no alguien medio falso como cuando estaba con Yura, la apuesta consistía en humillarla delante de todo la universidad, hacerle creer que era verdad para después gritarle a la cara que era una apuesta.

Tenía que ser creíble para ella por eso había accedido ir con sus padres pero nunca, nunca había esperado que estos le dijeran algo como aquello, se estaba sintiendo culpable aunque no quisiera sentirse de esa manera - Bien, en ese caso, nos vemos amor - dicho esto Yura colgó y él guardo el celular, la busco con la mirada y la vio a lo lejos jugando con algo, se acerco a paso calmado acomodandose los lentes de sol para verla reir como una niña porque Sakuno tenía el candor de una mujer pero siempre tendría la dulzura de una niña.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto llamando su atención y ella señalo un caracol que trataba de escarvar en la arena, estiro la mano y miro el reloj que ella le había regalado lo que le recordaba - Sakuno - la cobriza alzo la mirada con una enorme sonrisa, nuevamente esa opresión en el pecho se hizo presente, todo mundo tenía detalle de lo que ella decía por dos razones los estaban vigilando los nerds de la universidad, era la apuesta máxima, todo mundo estaba involucrado con excepción de los profesores, lo que había estado sucediendo era un teatro, solo por el hecho de verla sufrir, de hacer sufrir al corderito.

- ¿Mande? - pregunto colocandose de pie sacudiendo el pescador que portaba aunque este ya se encontraba lleno de arena - ¿Qué significa el grabado del reloj? - ella se sonrojo mucho y se mordio el labio bajando la cabeza - "Solo se detiene cuanto te enamoras" - murmuro bajo pero aún así la escucho, el pelirrojo sintio a su corazón latir con fuerza y se contuvo para no decirle toda la verdad, antes ni siquiera se hubiera puesto a pensar en ello pero ahora, ahora simplemente le dolía ver que la estaba engañando, ver que le haría mucho, mucho daño.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Bunta? - ella lo tomo de la mano con suavidad mientras desviaba la mirada, asintió quedamente mirando que ella tomaba aire para apretar su mano libre - ¿Me quieres de verdad? - Dios, sintio que el aire se le fue, acorto la distancia entre ambos para besar su frente, sentía que si la besaba se iba a sentir más miserable de lo que ya se sentía - Por supuesto - aseguro para abrazarla, mentía y lo sabía, lo sabía pero él solo quería estar con Yura, ella era la indicada, lamentablemente Sakuno no lo era.

- Quiero dormir un poco... me siento cansada - murmuro ella, la sintio desvanecerse en sus brazos, estaba cansada, la tomo de la cintura para cargarla con cuidado, comenzo a andar con paso calmado hacía la casa, subio la leve cuesta que conectaba con la casa y entonces la vio, la camioneta de los nerds que los vigilaba, por un momento penso en detener esa apuesta pero vio a Yura saludandolo desde afuera, así que ella tambien estaba, eso de alguna manera se lo esperaba, le mando un beso para entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

Camino por las escaleras con paso calmado - Bunta... - murmuro en sueños ella y Dios que si sabía que su nombre en sus labios se le hacía un auténtico pecado... quiza en menos de dos meses se atrevía a detener esa apuesta o quiza no, solo esperaba que ella no lo odiara mucho pero conociendola no lo pensaba, rezaba que no lo odiara, rezaba por ello.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews a todas.**


	8. Celos Injustificados

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Princes Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Celos Injustificados  
**

Sakuno se removio un poco en la cama, sentía un poco de frío además de que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba medio entumecido, abrio poco a poco los ojos tratando de no despegarse de los edredones, la ventana de la habitación estaba entreabierta, busco con la mirada a Marui pero no lo encontraba, quería levantarse pero se sentía cansada en extremo, un leve destello de algo acudio a su mente, ¿un recuerdo?, no, no podía ser cierto, su pscológo decía que ella no soñaba en lo absoluto y era verdad porque no recordaba haber tenido sueños en muchos años, bueno no muchos pero como mínimo desde sus seis o siete años, no recordaba muy bien la edad.

Cerro brevemente los ojos y la silueta de cuatro hombres se hicieron presentes en ese destello, un escalofrío recorrio por completo su cuerpo, se removio inquieta en la cama, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había caído sobre la misma en posición fetal, sus puños apretaron la suave tela y se mordio el labio, un sudor frío recorrio por completo su cuerpo, un leve viento se hizo presente en la habitación, pasos, susurros y entonces se levanto de la cama jadeando en busca de aire, un grito de terror se formo en su garganta pero no salía a flote.

- ¿Sakuno? - Bunta entro por la puerta con dos bolsas de quien sabe que cosas, se llevo una mano a la frente, estaba sudando, tomo aire en bocanadas enormes, eso no era real, solo era un sueño solo que no recordaba haber tenido un sueño, se relajo cuando este tomo asiento en la cama extendiendole una botella con agua, la tomo entre sus manos para beber con calma, el pelirrojo se subio a la cama para abrazarla en modo de protección mientras acariciaba su cabello, ¿algo tenía el agua? porque en cuestión de segundos se relajo y el sueño se hizo presente.

- ¿D-Dónde compraste el agua? - pregunto en un susurro mientras Bunta la acomodaba en su pecho inclinandose con ella sobre la cama en una posición para dormir - En una tienda cercana de aquí, ¿por qué? - pregunto este y ella solo negó con la cabeza cerrando por completo los ojos, se sentía cansada, pesada y demás cosas, aspiro profundamente y se sumergio en una nube negra para quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

Marui se levanto con cuidado de la cama para cerrar la ventana, había sido un descuido de su parte dejarla sola en la noche, de verdad que le había afectado el mensaje de Yura pidiendole verse, estaba de verdad tonto y lo estaba comprobando justo ahora, los padres de ella le habían prohibido terminantemente dejarla sola durante la noche y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho, dio un leve suspiro para despojarse del abrigo mientras la sentía removerse un poco, al menos ahora dormía profundamente gracias a lo que los padres de ella le habían dado.

Con un suspiro camino hasta la cama para acomodarse a su lado, beso sus cabellos y sonrió, le gustaba la sensación de dormir con ella de esa manera, era muy agradable siendo sincero, la atrajo un poco más y ella por acto reflejo coloco sus manos en su pecho sonriendo levemente, beso su frente y cerro los ojos, era hora de dormir, tenía que calmarla porque por lo que había visto algunos destellos de "eso" se habían hecho presentes y no podía darse el lujo de dejar que crecieran, lo menos que quería era verla mal por su ineptitud, al ritmo de la respiración de la cobriza él se fue quedando dormido poco a poco.

* * *

El sol se hizo presente en la habitación, la cobriza se removio y abrio poco a poco los ojos tratando de despertarse por completo, admiro al pelirrojo que dormía pausadamente delante de ella, noto que las manos del mismo estaban sobre su cadera pegandola a su cuerpo, se sentía cómoda, esa postura le gustaba y mucho, sonrió mientras un sonrojo se acomodaba en sus mejillas, era una postura muy íntima ahora que pensaba bien las cosas - No seas pervertida - murmuro Bunta aún con los ojos cerrados aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Abrio los ojos al sentirse descubierta y se levanto de golpe provocando que este cayera en su regazo debido a que lo había arrastrado al no percatarse de que sus manos seguían en su cintura - L-Lo siento - se disculpo ella y él negó con la cabeza abriendo los ojos, alzo la mirada y le sonrió para quitar sus manos de su cintura, se sento en la cama y le revolvio el cabello - Date una ducha que hare lo mismo, saldremos a desayunar - le pidio con calma y ella asintió colocandose de pie, la vio colocarse las pantuflas mientras él hacía lo mismo.

A ella le vendría bien salir un poco al igual que a él, al menos para despejar las mentes, la notaba más calmada así que al menos había hecho algo bien - No tardes - le pidio y ella asintió con la cabeza, tomo algo de ropa además de una toalla para salir de la habitación, cerro la puerta y suspiro, se le estaba haciendo complicado no sentir algo por ella pero tenía que controlar sus emociones, no podía terminar sintiendo algo por ella cuando era una apuesta, quiza una ducha lo relajaría de sus propias ideas porque no estaba bien que pensara cosas como esas.

* * *

Una hora más tarde salieron de la casa, Marui tomo su mano, se veía hermosa con ese short blanco a conjunto con una blusa strapless del mismo color pero con tonalidades azules en la parte inferior, usaba sandalias y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones caer por su rostro, se veía hermosa, sin embargo, no más que Yura y tenía que admitirlo, comenzo a caminar con paso calmado con dirección al auto porque después de todo esa playa era privada por lo que para ir al centro turístico que se encontraba cerca necesitaban un auto.

La ayudo a subir para rodear después el auto y subir con calma, emprendio la marcha notando que ella se acomodaba en el respaldo del auto cerrando los ojos, los lentes que usaba la protegían de la luz del sol así que por eso al menos no podía preocuparse - ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o algo? - pregunto aún con la vista en el camino, ella lo miro sorprendida ladeando la cabeza, quiza porque casi nunca se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera él y su ex novia pero bueno tenía que actuar naturalmente o al menos eso pensaba él.

- Dormi bien, es solo que me siento un poco cansada - claro, el efecto de las medicinas, le sonrió con calma para quitar la mano de la palanca de velocidades y tomar su mano con una sonrisa, se concentro en el camino sin soltar su mano, ella entrelazo sus dedos y sonrió con calma, se veía feliz, le gustaba hacerla feliz aunque no quisiera admitirlo, miro a lo lejos el centro turístico que se alzaba ante ellos, miles de turistas y personas con casas de allí paseaban con calma en todo el lugar mientras disfrutaban del sol y del mar.

Estaciono el auto frente a un restaurant - Bien, llegamos, espera - le señalo para bajar y rodear el auto, desvio un poco la mirada observando a los nerds junto a Yura en una tienda de helados, negó con la cabeza alejando esas ideas de su cabeza, la ayudo a bajar para tomar su mano, podía sentir la mirada furiosa de su novia pero estaba bien, era actuar normal, era solo eso - B-Bunta, sabes que no me gustan los mariscos - lo llamo ella comentando eso, claro que lo recordaba, puede que nunca le prestara atención en su temporada de casi no ser amigos pero si lo hacía.

- Lo sé pero hay variedades - aseguro caminando con calma, ladeo la cabeza notando una leve sonrisa en sus labios, le gustaba mucho que sonriera o riera, era algo lindo el verla con esa mueca en el rostro, casi celestial, su celular sonó, lo extrajo mirando un mensaje y gruño por lo bajo, lo quería ver ahora - Entra y pide, tengo que ir a un lugar por algo, no tardo - beso su frente, dio media vuelta pero ella lo detuvo por la camisa sujetandola con sus puños, tenía esa sensación de que alguien la estaba viendo, de que alguien tenía sus ojos devorandola y sentía miedo.

- N-No te vayas - suplico a media voz, Bunta se tenso al escucharla de esa manera, como mínimo había soñado o visto algo pequeño más no todo lo sucedido, suspiro un poco, si no iba recibiría un golpe de parte de Yura y la verdad era que no quería pelear con ella, Sakuno tenía que entender que nadie podría hacerle daño de nueva cuenta, se deshizo del agarre, quería quedarse con ella pero no podía hacerlo - No tardo, lo prometo - ella lo miro con los ojos casi llorosos y eso le rompio el corazón, deposito un suave beso en sus labios y dio media vuelta apretando el paso, le dolía dejarla pero en serio Yura quería verlo y al menos por el momento ella era muy importante en su vida.

* * *

Sakuno lo vio marcharse y bajo la mirada, ni siquiera hizo el intento de calmarla, ese beso y esas palabras no la habían calmado en lo absoluto, solo quería estar en un lugar que conociera, no quería estar rodeada de personas, esa sensación se le hacía extraña, nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera en la universidad y eso que estaba rodeada de miles de personas, busco con la mirada a Marui pero este ya había desaparecido, no, no quería estar allí, quería irse cuanto antes por eso no entro al local, por eso no dudo en comenzar a caminar con dirección a la casa en la que se hospedaban.

No era complicado llegar a la misma, podría con su enfado y lo que quisiera pero no podía quedarse allí, camino primero calmadamente cuando sintio personas caminando detrás de ella, se tenso y giro la cabeza con la mano en el pecho, solo familias y parejas, no había nadie allí que resultara sospechoso, tenía que entenderlo, apreto el paso y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo, en el auto se habían hecho quince minutos, corriendo se haría media hora, se giro cuando sintio que los pasos se hacían más rápidos.

No había nada y tenía que entenderlo, apreto el paso asustada, ¿porqué se sentía así?, jadeo en busca de aire, sus pulmones dolían demasiado pero poco le importo, no llevaba ni corriendo cinco minutos cuando giro con la respiración agitada, aún se veía el centro turístico, no podía irse, tenía que quedarse por Marui, solo por él, dio un suspiro recuperando el aire y regreso sobre sus pasos, no podía ser egoísta en esos momentos, lo menos que quería era preocuparlo a pesar de haber dicho que no le importaba si se enojaba pero no quería preocuparlo.

* * *

Con pasos calmados entro al local, un chico le indico una mesa que daba a la ventana así que camino hasta allí para tomar asiento, miro a los demás clientes que reían, eran familias y parejas, se veían felices, ella solo estaba sola - Hola, ¿qué vas a ordenar? - un chico de cabello negro con una sonrisa radiante la saludo mientras alistaba su libreta de pedidos, ella le sonrió en respuesta con calma - Un refresco de manzana por favor y una ensalada - pidio con calma, este la miro asombrado y ella se sintio incomodaba.

- ¡Gracias al cielo, no te gustan los mariscos lindura! - ella se sonrojo por ese comentario y rió suavemente un tanto apenada, este la miro con una disculpa en los ojos - Lo siento, me deje llevar es que siendote sincero me gustan las mujeres a las que no le gustan los maricos - comento este y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, no es que el chico no fuera guapo porque vaya que lo era sino que se sentía incomoda por Marui aunque este no estaba allí - S-Siendote sincera no soy partidiaria de ellos, me resulta raro comerlos - se encogio de hombros en confianza y este asintió con la cabeza ante su comentario.

- Bien, traere tu pedido y podre seguir coqueteando contigo - este le guiño un ojo para caminar a la cocina, ella solo suspiro, se sentía un tanto apenada por el comentario del chico además de que pensaba que la iban a linchar por no comer mariscos pero las personas no parecían verla o siquiera haber escuchado esa conversación porque seguían en su nube, giro un poco la cabeza viendo lo bien que se veía el sol, las personas reían, algunas jugaban con el agua, ladeo la vista cuando su pedido fue colocado delante de ella.

Además de la ensalada el chico coloco fruta picada, un pedazo de pastel de fresas junto con un vaso de leche - No creí que la ensalada te satisfacería, el desayuno es lo más importante - le guiño un ojo para acercar su mano hacía su cabello, antes de darse cuenta vio a Marui sosteniendo la muñeca del chico que lo miraba asombrado - Intenta tocar el cabello de mi novia y te arranco la mano - Sakuno se levanto de su asiento con un suspiro, alejo la mano del pelirrojo de la muñeca del pelinegro que lo miraba como si nada malo hubiera sucedido.

- Toma asiento Bunta - le ordeno con calma y este solo hizo un mohín pero aún así tomo asiento como se le indico, miro al chico que le sonrió levemente - Gracias - le agradecio por el detalle del desayuno y este solo le revolvio el cabello para alejarse, lo vio hablar con otro mesero que nego con la cabeza para después golpearlo con el puño en la cabeza y desaparecio por la cocina, tomo asiento frente al pelirrojo que se veía como consternado, era una rara expresión en él siendo sincera, no la veía desde hace mucho e inesperadamente una suave risa escapo de sus labios al verlo de esa manera.

* * *

Marui quería matarse por su comportamiento, eran celos injustificados porque ella no era su novia, novia, es decír, si estaban saliendo pero era una apuesta con la universidad entera, no más, dio un suspiro y salio de sus pensamientos al verla reir levemente, la miro con una ceja encarna - Me alegra que te guste que alguien te revuelva el cabello cuando no estoy yo - señalo mordazmente mientras se llevaba el baso del refresco a la boca, pero en vez de que ella se detuviera con la risa estallo en una carcajada que hubiera disfrutado de no ser porque estaba enojado.

- ¿T-Te estas escuchando? Solo me iba a revolver el cabello en un gesto de amistad - comento ella con una ceja encarnada y este solo bufo, le molestaba que fuera demasiado inocente, ese chico no solo quería revolverle el cabello, si lo veía lo iba a matar - No quiero que nadie que no sea yo te toque - señalo y ella solo asintió con la cabeza cohibida por el comentario sincero de este, se llevo a la boca un pedazo de pastel con calma cuando el mesero con el que platicaba el pelinegro se coloco a su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Qué va a ordenar señor? - le pregunto a Marui que solo suspiro para pedir su orden aún sin quitarle la vista a ella - Lo mismo que la señorita por favor y hazme el favor de decirle al inútil de tu compañero que si lo veo merodeando cerca de mi novia durante esta semana que vendremos a desayunar va a despertar en el fondo del mar - siseo molesto y el chico solo atino a asentir con la cabeza con un miedo en los ojos palpable, ella lo miro absorto, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?, o no, eso si que no, nadie tenía la culpa de sus celos injustificados.

Se levanto de la mesa furiosa y lo señalo con el dedo - ¡¿Cómo te atreves Bunta?! - le pregunto gritando con referencia al tema, este solo le sostuvo la mirada, eso la saco de quicio por completo por lo que rodeo la mesa y salio del local a grandes pasos, escucho un grito pero poco le importo solo continuo con su camino, era... era lindo en cierto aspecto pero no pensaba tolerar que hiciera eso solo con un chico que sin darse cuenta la calmo de sus paranoías mientras él estaba quien sabe en donde porque no tenía nada en las manos como había dicho.

- ¡Sakuno! - la llamo pero solo continuo caminando esquivando a las personas, instantes después sintio que este la sujetaba por el brazo pero en un movimiento brusco lo aparto y lo miro con furia mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas - ¡No puedes hacer esto Bunta, no soy un maldito objeto! - ella nunca gritaba, odiaba gritar pero justo en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, es que le resultaba increíble que se comportara de esa manera, le molestaba que la hubiera tratado como una posesión cuando el chico lo único que había hecho era haberle dado un buen servicio y punto.

- ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Por favor ese tipo no tenía intenciones buenas contigo... quería llevarte a la cama cariño! - le grito en respuesta, algunas personas los miraron y ella solo se sonrojo demasiado, bien, no más, dio media vuelta corriendo como loca, no le importo nada de nada, solo quería irse de allí, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?, incluso si el chico tenía esa intención ella no lo iba a dejar, era su novia por Dios, ¿cómo podía pensar así?, sintio unas manos en su cintura que la elevaron del suelo, pataleo mientras veía las sonrisas de burla de las personas que pasaban.

- ¡Bajame Bunta! ¡Sueltame! - le pidio pero este era claro que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, este en un movimiento sincronizado la cargo en su hombro para pasar una mano por sus muslos y sujetarlo con firmeza, se mareo cuando se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba lejos pero lo sentía tan cercano - No, no te voy a soltar hasta que te calmes - lo vio alejarse del centro turístico con dirección a la playa de allí, se aferro a su pecho que era lo único que podía hacer mientras cerraba los ojos, quería matarlo en ese mismo instante.

* * *

El pelirrojo se detuvo en la playa para bajarla rápidamente y darle la vuelta de manera que quedo frente a él, se removio inquieta por lo que este la sujeto con más firmeza de las caderas inmovilizandola por completo - Lo siento - se disculpo y ella lo golpeo en el pecho para que la soltara, le piso el pie y finalmente este la solto - ¡No, no puedes disculparte porque sabes que aceptare tus disculpas como tonta! ¡No soy un objeto, soy tu novia, no me importaba ese chico me importas solamente tú! - le grito sintiendo varias lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

- ¡Y lo se Sakuno, de verdad lo siento, es que solo el verte con ese tipo me hizo volverme loco, eres mi novia no quiero que nadie más te mire! ¡Lo siento pero es que de verdad te amo como para permitir que alguien más tenga el privilegio de mirarte! - señalo molesto sujetandola de la mano para abrazarla con fuerza, bien, dos segundos después de decir eso se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "te amo", no, o no él no estaba fingiendo en ese momento, se había enamorado de Sakuno, por un momento agradecio que Yura le hubiera quitado el comunicador argumentando que le molestaba escuchar como actuaba porque de lo contrario lo iba a matar y por otra parte extrañamente se sentía bien porque lo admitía... se había enamorado de Sakuno y solamente había necesitado un arranque de celos injustificados para darse cuenta de ello, se sentía bien y lo admitía.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews. Las adoro.**

**Aclarare que de lo que hablaron los padres de Sakuno con Marui se explicara en un capítulo especial y después reanudaremos la marcha con la historia, es para aclarar las dudas. Gracias.**


End file.
